Life Of A Hidden Singer
by Mykindofstories
Summary: Nina and Joy seem like enemy's. But what if it was an act? They actually have a secret and a dream they share and when opportunity comes knocking at their door, it takes a lot of lying, acting and plotting to keep it all hidden. Throw in a few boys, a psycho jealous girl and a competition to complete a crazy journey. And voila, you have your Life Of A Hidden Singer.
1. Chapter 1

**D/A - I do not own House of Anubis. I mean if I did do you think Nina and Amber would've left?!**

Chapter 1 - Rise and Shine Superstar!

Nina's POV

"There was a guy who went to a zoo. The only animal they had was a dog. He retold the story saying "It was a Shitzu!" Jerome told us while we were stuffing ourselves with Trudy's meal. Me, Alphie and Eddie cracked up; spitting food everywhere, understanding the double meaning, tears beginning to sprout up from our eyes.

"That was such an original joke." Patricia spat as she continued to eat. I looked around the table still clutching my stomach and spurting laughs to see the rest looking blankly at us. I get Amber, she's a little ditzy, Fabian and Mara book nerds but Joy? She was usually the one to make everyone understand and make the whole gang laugh! I saw her sigh under her breath and look dimly out the window, completely blanking all of us at the dinner table. I knew that look. She was missing something. Her hand steadily held a for that scraped back and forth on the white plate - moving the few pieces of lettuce around in circles.

Everyone was eating heartily - it was the start of a new school year after all! Finally an awaited meal from Trudy! She had cooked her famous Bolognese and her chocolate cake for dessert. Everyone was happy; smiling faces and a bubbly atmosphere. What was wrong with Joy?

I opened my mouth to speak, when a curious chime sprang out. Everyone stopped and stared at Joy, the source of the noise, who was fumbling about in her pocket. She brought out her phone and her eyes scanned whatever was written on the screen.

Anyone could've noticed the change that message had. She sat up straighter, a huge smile plastered on her face and her eyes smiling with happiness, her mouth shaped in a small 'O'. I wonder what it was...

Joy pulled back her chair, excused herself from the table and literally skipped out and up the stairs with everyone looking behind her confused.

"What was that all about?" Eddie asked. A few murmurs went around the table - with Alphie's familiar Alien talk and Patricia's theory about her Dad coming to see her. Besides her strange behaviour, Joy never skipped! I was about to comment when my leg vibrated, making me have a mini spaz attack, attracting the attention of others. Damn phones! I slyly took out my phone and saw a text from Joy - she wanted me upstairs.

"I'll be back, I just need to.. do something." I told them uncertainly. They all looked at me with amused expressions at my lying skills but continued back with their conversation topic: Joy. Gladly they didn't want to know more! I put my phone away as I made my way up the wooden stairs silently. It couldn't be about...

All to soon I arrived at her bedroom door she shared with Mara and Patricia. I knocked on her door - using our secret knock as she indicated in her text. Triple knock, flat tap, knock. As soon as I finished I was pulled into the room quickly much to my surprise and saw a hyper Joy jumping up and down on the spot.

"Guess what Nines!" She screamed using my old nickname. I sighed, how many times did I need to tell her?

"It's Nina or Neens! And what? Your a secret Unicorn who fights crime?" I told her mocking fake excitement, playing along to our old game.

"Nines you already know I'm a Unicorn!" She teasingly replied still using my previous nickname. I give up! I don't think she'll ever use my new names.

"What then?" I asked her. I actually do want to know - I haven't seen her this hyped up since.. Well never mind.

"Were back together! They put us back in! Were going back to the X Off!" Joy yelled. Were what...?

"No way!" I told her.

"It's true! They made a mistake with the votes! Were back in! We have to call the others!" She ran towards the landline phone downstairs but I pulled her back by the collar. This can't be true!

"Let. ME. Go!" Joy complained.

"I thought we were going to give up that dream? We kept it under wraps here and you want to jump back in? After what we've been through?" I explained to her. If you knew the real Joy, you'd know she's a child at heart. Her childish ways and looks, you get used to it easily! After all, Joy was devastated when we didn't get in. Last time I saw that was when her first boyfriend cheated on her, in FRONT of her. I taught that jerk a few things about punch lines.

"But Nines.. We've always wanted this! Too bad we haven't practised in forever! I've missed this SO much! With your amazing voice and my epic drumming skills we'll be back in business! Rise and shine superstar! It's time to show the real you." She grinned widely at me before using my thinking time as an advantage and raced downstairs to the phone.

I reached out to grab her, but being Joy, she slipped through my fingers. She knew all my tricks. We have been Best Friends For Life's since forever!

It would be brilliant to go, it's what we always wished for as kids. To be famous, to perform. But to always stay together. No matter what. If she's ready to go back, I am too. Were stuck like glue and nothing can break us apart.

I guess were going back.

Back to our old dream.

And I'm surprisingly happy about it.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! :D If you haven't been told, I'm going to start a series called The Life Of A Hidden The first one in these series is called Life Of A Hidden Model. No, you don't have to read them in order since there completely different stories. They will make sense on there own! They do not continue off each other.**

**All of them will focus on Nina and all of them will contain the ORIGNAL HoA cast except Mick. The pairings will vary, but Eddie and Nina will probably be main. Hopefully that won't stop you reading! **

**On some of these stories, I will ask for own characters. So if you do have a character, PM me!**

**What did you think of the first chapter? ;)  
And do any of you know the site Wattpad? **

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Tickets and friends

Nina's POV

I slowly entered the dining room again, after making sure Joy had finished telling the other 2 members of our band that we got back into the X Off - where the dishes had been cleared and two slices of cake left for me and Joy. Mara and Alphie were on kitchen duty; Mara doing most of the work while Alphie stared at the last slices of Trudy's dessert longingly. I smiled and pushed the cake away from me. I nodded at him indicating he could have it, making his eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Is Joy back down again? I need to talk to her about her.. episode." Patricia asked. She was her Best Friend at Anubis after all. Honestly it would've been great to hang around with Joy but lets just put it that Patricia does not like moi.

At all.

After the incident with the lemonade when I first came we've always been rocky. I can understand why. Sometimes were good, other times were not. The others just deal with it when it happens.

Everyone muttered 'No' as she stormed off into the hallway looking for her bestie, who if I know (which I do) would be colouring in her fairy tale book disguised as her diary, talking about her day, pretending they were alive. Cool, right?

"So guys, what's the plan for today. You know last day before school?" I asked interestedly as I slid into the seat that Patricia previously sat in. Eddie raised his head from his phone, Fabian doing the same with his book. Jerome turned down the volume of the radio and Alphie joined us while Mara finished off. Amber being the fashionista she is had already sprouted her wings and gone shopping for the new school year.

"Well, I heard there was this music festival held in London, just a 10 minute drive out of school. It's where new artists perform as well as celebrities." Jerome told us in a hushed voice. "It's underground and hardly anyone knows about it. They call it the X Off! Only the top of people know about it and only the most talented get to perform. The opening is tonight." He smiled sneakily before pulling out 4 tickets.

"Lucky for you I have 3 tickets spare. Anyone in?" Before anyone could even think, the tickets were snatched by the boys. I can't believe they found the X Off! How did Jerome get tickets? It took our band months before grabbing ONE ticket! I frowned before asking what my mind was reeling.

"Jerome, if this X Off is so underground, how did you get tickets?" I curiously asked, raising an eyebrow - making the other boys nervously give their tickets back to Jerome as if they were illegal or full of toxic chemicals.

"Comon! It's not like I photocopied them! Or stole them for that matter! I've seen the bodyguards! They're huge. Like 7 ft tall! And so muscly! Do you think I'd dare to go against them?! I might be bottom of the class but I'm not THAT stupid! Actually for your information, I got them from a friend. Her names Caroline and her bands performing. She managed to snag me some tickets to come watch." Jerome stated proudly.

Wait.. Caroline Wood?

"Your friends with Caroline Wood?" I stated still in shock. She knew about me and Joy being undercover then why would she give tickets to Jerome? Who she knows is in our house!

"Yeah I am.. But how do you know her?" He looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"I, um, heard about her band! I've listened to one of their songs. They're really good!" I said, faking enthusiasm. Jerome's face split into a smile.

"I know right! Especially Caro, her guitar skills are amazing!" He dreamily replied, floating of to cloud 9. Is it just me or does Jerome have a crush on my band mate?! Even that cute little nickname makes him sound in love.

While the boys tried to get more information out of Jerome about the X Off, I sneakily crept out of the room and silently up the stairs. You must be wondering: How can she do that? Them stairs are so old and noisy!

My answer? It takes practise to be sneaky to actually be silent.

After walking up to mine and Amber's room door I saw Patricia coming out the bathroom,angrily slamming the door. What happened? I started to open my door when I heard Joy's faint but familiar sobs from the other room. I halted in my tracks and U turned into her room.

"Joy? What happened!" I exclaimed as I took her into my arms. I've always been a big sister to her, nobody makes her cry like this and gets away with it! Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks bloated and a stream of tears running down her flushed face; her hair stuck together with sweat.

"Pat-Patricia found me colo-colouri-colouring and ri-ripped the book up!" She managed to get out, heaving with sadness.

What?! That book was the last thing her Mum gave her before her death! I knew that. Patricia knew that! Everyone in the house knew how much she treasured it! And her best friend just tore it to pieces - just like her heart right now. I rocked her back and forth as she calmed down slowly. The shredded parts of the book were scattered over the carpet, occasionally being moved by the wind to a different location.

"Hey, I know that book meant a lot to you. We'll do what we can do but I'll buy you a new one. You see me as a big sister - take it from me as your mom." I gently told her. She nodded as she wrapped me into a hug.

"I miss her Nines." Joy whispered, barely audibly.

"Me too J, me too." I comforted, using her nickname.

* * *

**A/N - A little bit of sadness :( You guys are amazing! As for the reviews I'm not sure what this couple will end up as. Go with the flow! **

**Read and Review my Connecters (PWEASE? :{)  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Welcome to the X-Off

Nina's POV

I zipped up my boots and stood in front of the mirror. Me, Joy, Caroline and Ace were backstage at the X Off - getting ready to make our big opening number. My eyes were dusted in violet and indigo shades and my hair tied up in a messy yet chic bun, containing chocolate fake highlights with loose ends trailing down to my cheek bones. Usually, I'd have my hair down and no highlights but since Jerome, Eddie, Fabian and Alphie snagged tickets, we had to look unrecognizable. Tonight I was showcasing a dark blue off the shoulder top that went down to mid thigh with black denim, frayed shorts.

Joy screamed for us to take our places so I began walking down the dimly lit hallway to main stage. I felt a rush of happiness fill through me as the joy of performing came back to me. I haven't felt this elated in a while - it felt amazing. I arrived last as Ace tutted at me.

"Nines, late as usual?" He teased, his shaggy black hair shaking along with his head; greeny grey eyes fill with humour.

I quickly took in his attire: grey v-neck vest, checked black and blue shirt with jeans. Simple yet an easy piece of eye candy for the fan girls. Other than amazing music - we had to have a boy to appeal to the 'ladies'.

I gave him a look as he put his hand up in mock surrender while laughing. I pouted, causing him to wrap his arm around me, squeezing my shoulders. We turned to Joy and Caroline who were looking at us amused. Well, Joy was - Caroline seemed to be giving off a cold vibe. Maybe it was just the way her blond hair seemed blonder and the shirt 'Hate is an Understatement'...

"Comon! We go on in 2!" Caroline said un-patiently, as the announcer began to speak.

**"Welcome to the annual X-Off! 20 hand picked bands are going to perform and it's your choice who stays in or out! We start of the night with... Mystex!"**

We huddled around behind the curtain wing, putting our hands in before raising them in different poses to represent what we played in the band.

"Guys, we've got this in the bag!" Joy shouted enthusiastically. I grinned and stepped up onto the stage, centre stage as Joy took her place behind the drums, Caroline picked up her lucky black guitar and Ace stood behind the keyboard.

We waited quietly as the curtains rose to see the stadium filled. I gulped nervously.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled into the microphone to be met with a similar response. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caroline wave discreetly to some people in the front row - the Anubis Lads.

"I'm Nines, J's on drums, Caro on guitar and Ace on keyboard! And were Mystex!" I introduced. I waited for the uproar to die down before signalling the band to start the music.

_I like to bite my nails  
And play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

Caroline and Joy joined in on some parts as Ace sang the echoes we added in.

All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

I like to go out walking  
In the pouring rain  
I want my rock n roll to  
Make the window shake  
I wait 'til three am  
To call everyone I know  
I'm gonna bring the noise  
I'm ready here we go

All the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride  
That takes you all the way up  
All the way down  
Never look back it's time to breakout

It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby you can't deny it

All the way up  
All the way down  
Holdin' my breath  
Lettin' it out  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
Baby

It's time to breakout  
It's time to breakout  
Right now

We ended it with all our heads facing down. There was silence before a thunder of applause rang out. I smiled to myself as the curtains lowered and we faced each other.

"Omg! We are SO getting through!" Joy squealed. I winced as my ears burst.

"J not so loud!" Ace complained. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait guys, where did Caroline go?" I asked curiously, looking around for the blonde. Ace pointed behind me sighing.

"She's with the guys from your house. Why'd did she invite them?" Ace wondered. I shrugged and decided to head back to Joy and I's dressing room. I began walking with Joy in tow when I felt an un familiar hand grab my shoulder.

Being the person I am, I held the hand, twisted and pinned whoever it was onto the floor.

"Um, hi..." Eddie said sheepishly as I straddled him, glaring daggers.

Wait hold up, Eddie? What did he want?

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys :/ I've been busy packing for a trip in 2 weeks time. Thanks for the reviews! Your so kind. Amazing as usual :D Also my laptops been really really slow... The song used was All the way up by Emily Osment. I do NOT own it!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Corrin Rosen -Thank you SO much! LOAH Model was my first ever fanfiction and I'm amazed that people still like it and want to read it! xx**

**Gleemania123 - You helped! xx**

**Dark Angel aka DemtiaJackson - Hey, you created part of this too! xx**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Were in!

Nina's POV

Before I could think anymore, Eddie sat up, stood and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted and sent him a warm smile as a thank you. Keeping up the pretend act I questioned Caro, looking at the other boys who seemed to be staring at Eddie, before remembering that Eddie had probably wanted something.

"Um so what did you want?" I asked a little harshly. I mouthed 'sorry' as he flinched back.

"I thought you were great. The song was amazing." He stuttered.

"Thanks, we wrote it together." Eddie opened his mouth to speak again when Fabian coughed loudly, wanting to be involved.

"Caro, who are these people?" I sweetly asked yet filling it with spite. She shot me a smug expression before introducing them.

"J, Ace and Nin - I mean Nines - this is Jerome, Eddie, Fabian and Alphie. Jerome's a close friend of mine." She added, putting a huge emphasis on the 'close' as I put on my best fake smile and nudged Joy forward who was standing in the background trying not to get in the mess.

"Hey." She spluttered regaining her composure. Caro hung an arm around Eddie's neck possessively while Jerome glared protectively at Eddie. If I didn't know better - this is going to be big deal later on. I felt a hand slither round my waist. I looked up to see Ace smiling at me playfully.

"Forgot to add me in?" He pouted. I punched his arm, teasing him while he mocked fake hurt. We turned to the others who were standing there bemused.

"Um.. Are those two dating?" Alphie sprung in. Everyone nodded slowly, murmuring in agreement. However me and Ace turned to look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Me and him? Yeah right! When pigs fly!" I told them still laughing at their stupidity. By then it was just me breathing heavy while Ace stood there, a sad smile on his face. I sent him a questioning look, my cheeks flushed pink. He shook his head and pulled me into a surprise hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck - I'm guessing he needed comfort. We were there hugging, me patting his back, when the devil - oops, I meant Caroline - screamed into our ears.

"Now that you lovebirds are DONE, can we PLEASE watch the rest of the acts? I want to know what competition were up against." She stormed out into the wing seats, Jerome, Eddie, Fabian and Alphie following her like a puppy dog.

"Who else really hates her at the minute?" Joy asked as she raised her hand. I copied along with Ace.

"We might as well go, we do need to check out what we have to beat." I lectured. They nodded grudgingly as we wondered off into the wing.

* * *

**"Finally all 20 bands have performed! 10 will be eliminated and 10 will remain!"**

At last! Going through all those performances was annoying. Some of them were terrible! As he spoke the next bit, I felt my heart pound louder as I felt the heat of the moment cling onto me. The trick was that if you were on stage it didn't necessary mean your in. You could be out. Cruel isn't it?

**"When I call out your name please come onto the stage!"**

**"Crystalz"  
"Changing Gravity"  
"Mystex"**

As soon as he said that, the four of us jumped from our seats and hand in hand, walked to the stage. I squeezed Joy's and Ace's hand reassuringly as they gripped back. I didn't hear the other band names - only my heartbeat getting louder in my own ears. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight rose up on the stage.

**"You 10 are IN the X-Off!"** He announced. I didn't do anything at first. It took a while to sink in before I went haywire and squishing them into group hugs our ear drums banging from the noise the crowd were making.

"We did it! We did it!" Me and Joy chanted while jumping up and down. Ace laughed while twirling Joy around, Caro disappearing into the audience.

"Joy we have to go! We gotta beat the boys back to Anubis!" Joy's eyes widened in realization as she dragged me to our dressing room, Ace in tow.

"Ace be a sweetheart and help us!" I pleaded. He nodded and began packing our bags. I got my stuff and raced into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and putting on typical Nina clothes. A shirt and skinny jeans. I came out in 2 minutes with my hair down and makeup removed. Joy rushed in while I put my shoes on.

"Ace your a babe!" I cried as he handed me my stuff. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek before grabbing my phone and coat. Joy ran out, snatched the bag from Ace and joined me, scrambling to put her stuff away.

"Bye Ace! See you later!" We screamed in unison noticing his cheeks tainted light pink.

We literally ran down the gravel driveway away from the club, laughing at our timing as the taxi pulled up on the curb. Perfect I might say.

"House of Anubis School!" Joy told the driver who seemed to be amused at our organisation. We must look like a tornado hit us.

We sped away, leaving the X-Off behind.

* * *

**A/N - Eep! 6 Reviews for the last chapter! :D I was soooo happy :D I've been writing more lately as next week I won't be able to update at all which sucks!**

**Shoutouts - **

**NeddieMaddian4ever - I love your ryhme! :D **

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson - Isn't she? She's going to get more bitchy...! Im glad to know your pumped for this story! **

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Uh Oh!

Nina's POV

"So where was everyone last night? Me, Patricia and Mara came in and nobody was in the house. It was like a ghost town." Amber curiously asked while eating an apple in small bite size pieces. I turned the spoon around in my bowl while the guys looked as uncomfortable as me and Joy were.

"I went to the movies with some of my old friends." Joy said slowly, trying to make it believable to her Best Friend. Patricia looked a bit hurt before regaining herself and turning to the rest off us.

"Really? What did you see? I really want to see that new film with Kayn Holt in! Hes sooo dreamy!" Amber started.

"What about you guys?" Mara chimed in, leaving Amber to daydream.

"I figured I wanted to write another story on Ancient Egypt so I went to the library." I made up. Mara nodded approvingly while Patricia scowled.

"Me and the boys decided to play soccer - you know a tournament sort of thing." Eddie spoke. Most of them looked confused.

"He means football." I said for thier benefit. They 'oh'ed and finished eating breakfast, when Joy's phone rang out once again.

"She really needs to put that on vibrate!" Fabian whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Nine-Nina can I just talk to you?" Joy nervously spoke, her face dangerously pale. Everyone shot us an con-fuddled glance - I could feel their stares on the back of my head. Privacy much? I nodded and walked out the room. This must be important.

"Ace just sent me a text - somehow, fans have got a video of us going away in the taxi - they know which way we headed and I'm not surprised if they find us!" She panicked. getting right to the point. I opened my mouth in shock, 1. That this has NEVER happened before and 2. Because it was so sudden! If they find out, our cover would be blown and we revealed the entrance to the X-Off! Shit! They saw us in our usual clothes! They know what we look like!

"Who recorded or leaked the video?!" I asked.

"I don't know but Ace says he's sure it's Caro..." I gasped in shock.

"That bitch! She has it in for us, I swear!" I ranted. Joy grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"Calm it! The video hasn't gone viral -only the super freaky stalker fans have reached them. We won't have long before it gets out!" Trust Joy to be the calm one in a situation like this! She has so many sides: Happy, Sad, Childish, Angry, Bossy, Calm - The list goes on!

"So what now?" I wondered out loud, taking a breath.

"I don't know - how 'bout we phone Ace?" I nodded eagerly, took out my phone and called '2', my speed dial number for him. Joy was first obviously!

After a few rings he picked up.

_"Hey Nines?"_

"Hey Ace!" We chorused.

"_What's up?"_

"What's happening with the video thing?!"

_"Don't worry girls! I phoned up the agency and there tracking it at this minute. They've already prevented the video from going more viral."_ We sighed in relief.

"Ace your a life saver!" I genuinely said.

_"Aren't I."_ He cheekily replied. Me and Joy rolled our eyes.

"Cya tomorrow for practise?" Joy asked.

_"Yup, Cya squirrels!" _

"Bye Ace! Mwah!" We fake kissed and giggled as we hung up.

* * *

Patricia's POV (Been waiting for this!)

I took my ear away from the door with a list of questions running through my mind. Firstly who was Ace and secondly what video? And since when were Joy and Nina friends?! I backed away from the door and sat back in my seat in deep thought. I was quickly brought out with the weasel talking to me.

"You know Yacker, you shouldn't eavesdrop like that. Even Jerry didn't! And that's something!" Eddie taught. I shot him a stare while mushing my soft cereal. Jerome shot a 'Hey!' from the kitchen as he finished making his own chocolate chip pancakes.

"Weasel, shut up, it was part of my business! I'm her best friend!" I lectured back. He smirked and eyed towards the doorway, were Joy and Nina walked in with linked arms smiling. Something _we_ used to do.

I felt the whole table look at me, awaiting my reaction. Even Amber had latched on what was happening. I kept my mouth closed, scraped back my chair and got up, grabbing my school bag.

"I'm going." I muttered as I left.

My first day of school and it already had a bad start.

Walking away from the house to the school, all I could think of was what Nina took. My friends, my BEST friend, the boys, even the teachers favor her more. I crunched the leaves under my foot angrily listening to the sound.

I suddenly felt my shirt pocket vibrate. I took out my phone to see a text from a private caller. I frowned before opening it up.

**1 New text **

**From: Private **

**Want to get some dirt on Nina? I can help**

Wow - if only it was that true. It couldn't hurt to try though... right? But what if it's a lunatic? A kidnapper? Or a rapist?! Me being the daring and bold girl I am, I pressed reply after scanning the grounds feeling guilty as I typed a response.

**To: Private**

**What do you know? Who are you?**

I need this badly.

I'm getting my revenge on Nina.

One way or another - I'm getting it.

* * *

**A/N - WHOO! Finally some drama :D BAD PATRICIA! What do ya think?! AND GUESS WHAT!? It's my birthday tomorrow! Or today, it depends what time your reading this... 13 June! :D WHOOOOOO! I might update - i don't know. **

**Guess: Who do you think the texter is?**

**Shoutouts: **

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson: Bitchy enough? And as for getting with I'm pretty sure it will be Jerome!**

**Guest: Pebbles - I actually don't know myself! xD**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated too: Sibunalover123, Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson and hoa4ever for guessing correctly who the texter was!**

Chapter 6 - What a typical school day!

Nina's POV

I finished writing down my Geography assignment when I heard a vibrate sound. I grabbed my phone, sneakily unlocking it under my desk while my teacher finished packing her equipment, to see a text from Ace.

_Everything's under control. Vids have been deleted - 1 prob, Caro text-ed someone about you. O_o - Ace_ _Babe_

I heard feet of the other class fleeting in, so I quickly turned my phone off and left the classroom as the bell went signalling the next class to start; Science.

I noticed that all the Anubis students were in this house and split off into two groups: Fabian, Mara, Alphie, Amber and Eddie, Patricia, Jerome, Joy. Usually I would go sit with my BBF and Fabian but the text that Ace sent me was worrying me. I quickly slid down next to Joy as she shot me a warning glance and everyone else seemed confused whereas Amber and Fabian seemed dissapointed. I ignored them and swiftly motioned my eyes down, getting my phone out and showing the text. She followed my eyes and read the message, mouthing the words softly. She smiled throughout the whole time but as she fell upon the last bit her face showed worry lines.

Joy's head snapped up and looked at me in concern. I wriggled my nose, indicating we need to talk. She then stretched her neck, meaning 'Let's Go'. I got up out my seat, copying Joy's movements but as we turned outside the room - Mr. Sweet stopped us.

"Girls! Go back in! Class has JUST started!" We mumbled an apology while sighing heavily. Guess we won't get to talk till after school.

We walked back in too see the whole class staring at us. Not a normal stare but a weird one. Like they just discovered a massive secret that they were dying to tell. Wait.. they couldn't have...

I looked over to Joy who seemed just as confused as I was. We began walking simultaneously when Alphie screamed out.

"ARE YOU TWO LESBIAN?!"

The classroom went dead silent. Everyone had that annoyed face on - glaring at Alphie. But when me and Joy didn't answer they turned to us, waiting. We burst out laughing at tier serious expressions. Meep! It was so funny! Us? Lesbians?

"Why would you think that?!" I said chocking between laughs. Joy fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"Well your always going out secretively and stuff so when Alphie suggested it.." Patricia started.

"That is the most craziest thing I've ever heard. We are NOT lesbians! Okay!" Joy ended. They all nodded, now giggling at their stupid suggestion. I swear I heard a few sighs from the boys too.

Just as we sat down, our new teacher strolled in smiling brightly and her heels clacking. As she passed the table, I swear Jerome drooled a little. Ew..

"Okay! I'm Ms. Bira but to you I'm Cassidy! Save the formalities too when a real teacher walks in!" She brightly told us. We nodded before starting whispering about how she looked WAY to young to be a teacher! She looked as if she just quit university or stepped off a catwalk! Believe me, I know, but that's another story.

"Today, let's start with Elements! Can you guys name any?"

* * *

Our day passed quickly after that. We all joined together for lunch again. It was a typical one. Jerome chucking his food at the girls, and us throwing them at the other boys who ate them.

"So Jerry, heard off Caro?" Eddie started as Jerome began to tint pink. Amber, Mara and Patricia looked confused.

"Caroline or Caro is Jerome'e Lady Friend!" Joy stated. They all 'ahh'ed and turned their full attention to the blushing boy.

"She called last night..." He started off, making the boys give wolf whistled and the girls 'ooh'ing.

"Nothing happened! We just talked.." Jerome finished, looking extremely guilty for someone who just talked.

"You sure you just talked?" I told him. He nodded nervously.

"You definite?" I looked him in the eyes, his reflecting guilt. I gave him one of my hardest stares as he broke.

"Fine! I kinda told her all your deepest secrets and stuff. You know for purposes unknown!" He swiftly spoke. We all sat there with our mouths gaped open.

"Jerome!" Joy shouted, smacking him.

"Please tell me it's not true!" Amber whined.

"Um, it's not true?" He said, questioning it. We all sighed.

"We can trust her right?.." I turned my attention away when I saw Patricia getting up, brushing herself off and beginning to walk away, phone in hand.

"Guys I'll be back in a bit!" Patricia called over her shoulder. We all shouted back Okays and returned to our lunch.

* * *

"So what do we need? I've got everything I think." Amber told me on our way to Drama. I was about to reply back when my phone beeped. Everyone in the hallway turned to be while I quickly got it out. I swear it was on vibrate...

**1 New Text**

**From: Unknown**

**"I know."**

I gulped. Know what? That I cheated on the pop quiz? My actual secret with Joy? My crush?! What?!

I sent a reply back of course.

**"What do you know?"**

I pressed send and making sure it was properly off, slipped it back into my pocket. I saw Amber looking concernedly at me.

"What?" Have I got something on my face?!

"You've just lost all color in your face... Like you've seen a ghost.." I shook my head, placed a fake smile on my face and hooked her arm into mine.

"Lets get to Drama."

Amber smiled as we chatted all the way to the stage even though a voice at the back of my head kept saying the same thing: '_I know'._

* * *

**A/N - Whoooo! Thanks too all the birthday shoutouts! It was great! And all the reviews and new people reading, following or favourite - ing this book!  
I even added in a little hint about her modelling life.. anyone pick up on that?! I LOVE YOU ALLLL!  
**

**Shoutouts:**

**houseofanubisfan2 - Patricia's revenge will come slowly.. but it will! It won't be like what Joy did, so don't worry!**

**sibunalover123 - Aww thanks! :D Yeah your right!**

**If you guys DO want a shoutout you can either say or write a comment that's not just: loved this! amazing! ect.. You guys probably know what I mean!**

**ALSO! Can we PWEASE try and get to 40 reviews my 10 chapters?! Maybe? Challenge accepted?!**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Scene of Hate

Patricia's POV

I nervously walked into Drama to see everyone sitting down waiting. I sat down, hesitating a little too see if Nina was looking my way. Once I saw her talking to Amber I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and plonked down into the cushion.

"What was all that about?" Jerome asked. Always the nosy one... I shook my head and gave him a small smile then turning my head to the teacher.

"Today, your going to act out a small play. It will be around hate. One person hating another. Enough to try and tear them down, to give them a bad name ect..."

I blanked out. The scene was exactly like what I was doing to Nina. What if somebody knew and plotted this to guilt trip me? To confess? That I sent that text to Nina and that an anonymous person was sending me the info. Not reliable I know - but I felt that this person was extremely close to Nina. I trusted my gut instinct and this is what it told me. Even though my heart was telling me not too - my brain convinced me that I had to, to get what was mine back.

"Groups are you 4 and you 4. You have an hour!" He instructed. It suddenly seemed claustrophobic. I looked up too see Nina trying to pull me up from the beanbag, along with Fabian and Eddie's help. Great.

"I think that we should do Nina as the main, Patricia hates her, I'm her best friend and Eddie's Patricia's boyfriend or best friend." Fabian suggested. I scrunched up my face and stuck out my tongue.

"I'd rather have him as a friend." I answered. Eddie hastily nodded along. Nina clapped her hands.

"Right guys! I'm thinking that me and Patricia should do the script since we'll be doing most of the acting and you two can help get props and costume!" Her peppy voice rang out. Woohoo! Note the sarcasm.

They all mumbled in agreement and we watched the boys walk away before sitting down with a notepad and pen that Nina happened to have.

"Any ideas on why you could hate me? Relate it to real life if you can." She started off. I waved her off not bothered. But then a thought came to mind - if we revolved it around what was happening now she would be so freaked...

"Got it! You have a secret, you can think of that, and I happen to want revenge on you for stealing everything from me. So if I get a text message saying they know some juicy gossip on you and I take it - we can improvise from there!" I stated, proud of using this to my benefit. When I looked back to Nina, her face was deathly white.

"You alright?" I asked, faking sympathy. She nodded, patting her cheeks to bring color back.

"Wow Patricia, you thought of everything!" Nina said. I smirked. Oh, how I did.

* * *

Nina's POV

I took a deep breath before standing on the stage, the others close behind me.

"We decided to do something around a secret. The cliche 'I Know It' type but with a twist of modernism and friendship. I will be playing Lila, Patricia as Vickie, Fabian as Dan and Eddie as Ryan. Hope you enjoy!" We all walked back as the lights dimmed. Fabian and I, walked around so we came down the aisle talking.

"I can't believe it though!" He cried, his face pure shock.

"I know! I have to take this though." I ran up onto the stage and bumped into Patricia.

"Watch where your going!" She hissed.

"Calm it Vick! It was your fault! Dan back me up!" I ordered.

"Vick you did! Just leave Lila alone." She opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"What happened to us." She whispered as I lead 'Dan' away behind stage as Eddie joined Patricia on stage.

"That stupid newbie!" Vickie angrily kicked a can. "How did she manage to steal everyone who loved me away?!" Eddie rubbed her back soothingly as she fake sobbed into his shoulder.

"You still have me.." Ryan said.

"But I want it back! Dan and I used to be so close! I just need revenge Ry! Just this once..." The stage blacked out.

Soon after the lighting came back up to show Vickie in a room with her phone out.

"I know what you need." Patricia said out loud in confusion. Muttering under her breath she pretended to write a response. "What?"

The next scene was in school - I was talking to Dan and my phone rang out. "I know?" I said in a monotone. I thought about my secret and I felt my face loose its color.

"Lila you alright?" Dan asked, worried. I nodded and plastered a fake smile.

The final scene. Vicky was up on a podium with a video of me singing in front of a shop. Photoshop.

"This is who she really is! A beggar!" She laughed viciously while we had a sound affect laughing. I looked for an exit and ran down the aisle in fake tears. Thank the onion.

"And scene!" Patricia shouted. The lights came up, hurting my eyes as I walked back into the room to see everyone clapping and Joy looking at me in shock, wriggling her nose.

"That was wonderful! All the elements included - it was heart breaking!" Our Drama teacher praised. He turned to the other half of Anubis. "It's going to be tough to beat that!" They all murmured before Amber piped up.

"We can do it!" Making our Drama teacher laugh.

"Fine! You have 5 minutes to set up!" I quickly found a seat while I watched them get ready, an eerily feeling that I was being watched.. The next second I was dragged outside into the hallway.

"Nines! Did you come up with that plot!? Did you know how risky that was?!" Joy sternly asked.

"No Patricia did. Why? and Yes I did" I asked - faking confusion.

"That's whats happening to you! You don't think she's the one Caro text-ed?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what to think anymore. But this was defiantly freaky. Whoever it was got what it wanted. I'm officially scared." We heard the others calling for Joy.

"Do you feel that?" I shivered.

"That someone's watching?" Joy replied. I nodded. I heard the cries for Joy become louder so I walked her off.

"Go break a leg J!" I supported. She smiled before rushing off as I took my seat.

But I still had a feeling someone was watching me.

Now that's scary.

* * *

**A/N - I'm Back! Ya miss me? Lol kiddin. :3 BTW I know this chapter is bad but I wanted to post something up since I haven't in a week and I feel bad. Any of you guys watch the HoA movie!? Amazing! And if there's a Season 4 (PLEASE!) Then Nina's coming back! :D**

**Shout out's: **

**SibunaLover123 - I would LOVE a shoutout! Thanks :3 **

**You guys are amazing! :D **

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Wows and Lols

Nina's POV

"Jerome is so sweet!" Caro gushed as I sipped my smoothie nervously. "I can't believe he would tell me all that. He's wrapped around my finger!" She giggled before putting her cup of ice tea to her lips. I smelt the familiar scent of mixed coffees, teas and drinks and a warm bubbly atmosphere warming my body. I decided to talk to Caroline, trying to get some truth out of her. And what better place then our old favorite shop 'Layka's'? So far she remained tight.

"So what did he tell you?" I asked, putting my cup down on the polished table. She shrugged.

"You know - who you like and what not..." Caroline replied vaguely, drifting her hand. I narrowed my eyes. "He even gave me this phone number of this lovely girl! Patricia? I think it was. Lovely girl." Before she drank out of her drink again I saw her mouth 'Does all my dirty work too.' Now what did that mean!?

"A new regular texter?"

"Just occasionally when I need her. Last time was yesterday in fact. She needed some help and so did I." Caroline then suddenly covered her mouth with a small oops and fake laughing. I'm guessing she shouldn't of said that. Patricia and Caroline...

"On another note, when's the next show?" I said, keeping the awkwardness away.

"Tonight." Caroline replied. I spat out my strawberry drink.

"WHAT?!" I grabbed a napkin to wipe the spill as Caroline held her cup to her chest and watched me bemused.

"Yeah thought you knew. I mean I know stupidity doesn't have a vaccine but you can at least try to me smart and quick." With that, she stood up smirking, picked up her bag and left the coffee shop with her tea. Great! Now I have to inform Joy, make an excuse and pick a song. I quickly packed all my things when I realized I had to pay the bill. What a bitch.

I walked out the door, after leaving a crisp 10 dollar note on the table. As a soft breeze blew back my hair, I knew that Caro texted someone. And that someone was Patricia. Joy was right.

* * *

I entered the doorway and immediately heard the chatter and laughter from the lounge. I went in to see Joy and Jerome rolling about n the floor, laughing their hearts out, tears streaming down their face. I shot a confused look at Amber who also seemed to be bursting with laughs.

"Eddie... pie...glitter!" Alphie got out while pointing at the sofa. I turned around to see Eddie lying on the red couch, with pie all over his face and glitter covering his body. The funny thing was what was spelt out on his forehead in stickers: Glitter Queen. I opened my mouth to laugh when he shot be a look. I closed my mouth, puffing my cheeks, trying to to think about how ridiculous he looked. I swiped out my phone and before he could protest got a quick snap of it.

Fabian then walked over with a tiara and wand with he gently placed on Eddie's head along with the wand on his stomach. I couldn't hold it in. I joined Joy and Jerome on the floor, rolling about.

"Hey what's going on..." Mara asked as she entered the room. She took one look at Eddie before shaking her head and walking back out.

"Mara! Don't leave me with these people!" Eddie cried after her.

"Trudy says Dinner's ready gu- Eddie what happened?!" Patricia asked in shock her eyes amused. He shook his head and got up, trundling past us - leaving a Eddie shaped sparkle outline on the sofa and a trail of glitter in his footsteps.

* * *

Right. Skinny jeans, shorts or skirts? I rummaged through my wardrobe picking out the tops and bottoms that I never wore in the house. Hmm. This top and jeans... I picked up my outfit and Joy's dress before putting them neatly in a bag with shoes and makeup. I picked up my phone and wallet before waltzing into the dining room and telling Trudy that me and Joy had to go do a project.

"Joy! We gotta go!" Joy shot me a confused glance before leaving the table, everyone watching us.

I ushered her outside and into the waiting cab.

"To the X-Off." I told the driver.

"Wait, It's today?!" Joy asked. I nodded and gave her the dress and jacket.

"Caroline told me this morning." I said clenching my jaws. If we lost this round; it was because of her.

"What song?"

"I Know You Know. That way we can all sing and dance. Plus we know it really well!" Joy nodded and quickly scooted out the cab. I swiftly followed her up the path, past the security guards and into our dressing room where Ace and Caro were waiting.

"About time you got here!" Ace said relived while Caro said: "I was hoping you wouldn't show up." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you guys go over 'I Know You Know' while me and J get changed?" Ace nodded while Caroline looked at me blankly.

"Um, No. Were doing Girlfriend." She stubbornly told me. I shook my head.

"Nope. No be a good little girl and go over your part and dance!" I shooed her away before getting my stuff and rushing into the changing room, slamming the door.

I pulled on my black and white splattered skinny jeans and flashy sequinned top. I hung my belt loosely through the gaps and pulled on my boots. I quickly combed through my hair and put on a dab of makeup. I sprayed perfume over myself before going out and pushing Joy in.

Well next time I'm not relying on Caroline.

* * *

**A/N - It's rushed sorry! I wanna get back to the routine of one every 2 days. So here it is! We got some Caro action and Nina knowing it was Patricia... Now what will she do?! Any ideas?**

**Shoutouts:**

**DarkAngel aka Dementia Jackson - I can't believe he lost his powers :( But the thing I'm worried about is how is there a Season 4 since the graduated!?**

**luvme123 - BOOO FARA! D: Imagine if Nina did come back and Fara was together O_O**

**justagirlwithwords -Thanks! I'm guessing your going to like the other Life Of A Hidden's too!**

**Thank you guys :D Nearly ALL of you told me that the last chapter wasn't bad but good! That was shocking... BTW Are you guys on Summer Vacation yet?!**

**Read And Review Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**D/A - I don't own I Know You Know by Big Time Rush! :3**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Caro's evil plan

Nina's POV

_Maybe this could be the line_  
_That starts the whole story_  
_Maybe you could be the one_  
_The one who's meant for me_  
_I know that I should wait_  
_But what if you're my soulmate?_  
_Slow down_  
_Then you say_  
_Slow down_  
_'Cause we can_

The lights were brought up to show Ace holding the mike, me on the guitar, Caro on keyboard and Joy on drums. The next part was sang by Caroline.

_We can_  
_Party like it's the weekend_  
_You got me thinking_  
_We could be a thing yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_  
_We could_  
_Be on to something so good_  
_Tell me that you're mine_  
_I know you know_  
_You got my heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

I then started singing my part.

_You know this ain't me at all_  
_I'm usually lost for words_  
_You know I can't help but fall_  
_I've never felt so sure_  
_You got me in a hurry_  
_But don't you gotta worry_  
_'Cause I'll slow down_  
_When you say slow down_  
_But we can_

We all joined together on this chorus with melodies and harmonizing in certain places. That's when I heard it. Caroline had started singing Girlfriend quite loudly in the background. It fit with the song but we still all stumbled a little but quickly regained our composure. What in fuck's name was she doing!?

_We can_  
_Party like the weekend_  
_You got me thinking_  
_We could be a thing yeah_  
_I know you know I got_  
_Your heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_  
_We could_  
_Be on to something so good_  
_Tell me that you're mine_  
_I know you know_  
_You got my heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

Then Joy started rapping. And let me tell you, she's amazing!

_Hey baby you drive me crazy_  
_It ain't about what you done for me lately_  
_It's all about you_  
_No lie it's the truth just wanna say_  
_I gotta big time crush on you_  
_I know you know we could be something_  
_I know you know_  
_We got something_

_I know you know_  
_You got my heart thumping_  
_I know you know we know_  
_We got something_

We ended. The lights came up. We smiled, waved and walked off back stage. That's when I let loose.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed. Joy winced as Ace tried to calm me by squeezing my shoulders.

"What? That little improv I did? It made our routine so much better didn't it?" She smirked wickedly before flicking her hair back and sashaying away.

"Oh wait. I forgot to mention, I'm going solo. So it's you 3 and me. And I'm taking the name. Let's see you in the next round. That is, if you get there." Caro giggled before walking away, her heels clicking.

"We lost a band member, our name AND possibly get eliminated for what Caro just did!?" Joy summed up.

"Yup."

* * *

**"Welcome back to the X-Off! Tonight our 10 contestants will be down to 8! But there is a twist. One of the bands have split, causing 11 contestants! 3 will leave today!"**

All the people appeared on the stage, nervous, sweaty - gripping each others hands for luck. Caro stood on her own near the back, er face hidden my the less amount of lights.

**"Kanine!"**

**"Miles!"**

**"Dalian! I'm sorry but you 3 will not be performing here again!" **They live audience reacted immediately. Some clapped, booed or even laughed. The judges just kept a sorry smile on their face while the losing people were ushered of the stage. I smiled brightly. We were still in! But so was Caro. And I knew she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

"Hold up! What?!" Ace cried. We were backstage. Usually we would be back at Anubis, but Joy had phoned ahead telling Trudy that we would stay at a friend's house but be in time for 1st period tomorrow.

"Caro admitted she had Patricia's phone number and they had been texting about each others dirty work. Joy you were right." I sadly shook my head.

"Hey, it's hard. Caroline used to be so close to us..." Joy faded off. It was a hard topic for her since her and Caro had known each other since kindergarten or nursery as the brits say.

"Wait so we know Caro wants to ruin Nina, reasons unknown but what does Patricia want?" Ace butted in. I shrugged.

"I don't know what I've done to her." I replied.

"Wait! That drama piece you did! Did he say anything then?" Joy pointed out, coming back from her flashback.

"Um something about me taking everyone from her?" I said confused. Joy did too. As did Ace.

"I don't know.. I mean you didn't steal Joy. Technically Joy was your best friend first. Can we just get ice cream now?! This thinking makes my brain hurt!" Ace whined.

"Sure, I need something to get my mind of it!" Joy agreed. I nodded and picked up my purse.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N - I'm rubbish at updating aren't I... Sorry :( The good news is that I do break up NEXT Friday so I'll be freee! Bad News is that I'm always tired, so I always take naps and then I wake up and it's time to go to sleep... you get my drift.. I'll try and update quicker! No promises though..**

**Shoutouts-**

**Artsoccer - You lucky thing! Have fun! xx**

**houseofanubisfan2 - No it doesn't offend me! I'm pretty sure that everyone will keep Fabina on in their hearts and I'm pretty sure that ALL of the HoA fandom hopes for a Season 4! :D xx**

**DarkAngel aka DementiaJackson - Yeah! They could so do that! Thx, I'm guessing your a 1D lover huh :P xx**

**Gleemainia123 - Awwww! :( But you break up earlier than my brother and sister if that helps! xx**

**Read And Review my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - A Surprise Visit

Nina's POV

"Were late! Run Nina run!"

"I'm running as fast as my legs can go!" I screamed at Joy. Lucky thing had been doing cross country over the summer - paid off big time.

"Well if your going to give me that attitude! At least it wasn't my fault that were late!" Joy sprinted into the school doors, her hair flying madly around her and her tie backwards.

"I'm SORRY!" I told her again. She frowned before patting her hair into plce, twisting her tie back to normal and opening the door - leaving her looking neat while I looked like I was dragged through a bush; which I was. I know what your probably thinking, she looks fit enought to run! Well with these heels that I accidently wore instead of my black shoes are extremely uncomfortable to run in.

"Nina what happened!" Amber screeched from her front desk causing the whole class to turn to me. They took in my attire before laughing. I stood there pouting arms crossed. Patricia looked more happy then anyone else.

"Our friend woke us up late and then Nina decided it was a good time to start her periods! We had to run to the store, run back, half and hour to get ready, an hours drive here and ran from Anubis House to school!" Joy bluntly said. I felt myself blush as the boys and Patricia minus Eddie and Fabian were laughing. I smacked Joy on the arm.

"So what about that!" Amber waved towards my outfit stained with mud, my face bruising and my hair probably looked like a nest that got attacked.

"Um.. Joy dragged my through a bush as a shortcut..." I said. You could see the amused faces grow wider.

"Eddie, take Ms. Martin to the Nurse to check those injuries please." The teacher said, fed up off the drama we created.

"Comon, lets go..." Eddie spoke as he got up from his seat and leading me outside. I smiled before walking towards the nurses office when he grabbed a few leaves off my hair as we sat down.

"Hairbrush?" He asked. I nodded, scrumbled in my bag and thankfully Ace remembered to pack one in. I handed the brush to him as he started combing through my hair. Is it just me or is he a little too experienced.

"You've done this before?" I asked curiously.

"Mhm, when I was little I'd do my mum and my sisters hair for fun. I guess I learned the skills." I nodded. He pushed the brush back into my bag.

"There all done." I smiled.

"Wait, Do I have something on my face?" I asked pointing around.

"Nope" He said with a grin on his face.

I pouted.

"You sure cause if your ly-" The door burst open as the Nurse stepped in.

"Right, so what do we have here?" She started off looking at her clipboard.

"I was dragged through a bush." I meekly replied. She looked at me weirdly before shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll just disinfect these and bandage the big ones okay?" I nodded wearily before she dabbed cotton wool into the disinfectant before applying it to my cuts and scrapes. Boy did they sting.

"Ow!" I cried as she rubbed it in. She smiled a 'sorry' before getting three plasters.

One over the cut on my leg.

One over the scrape on my chin.

One on my finger which was still bleeding.

"Thanks and do you have any baby wipes?" I asked. She nodded and took out a packet. I took one wipe before handing them back, walking up to the mirror and rubbing the dirt of my face. I knew Eddie was lying.

Satisfied, I chucked the wipe in the bin and was walking out the door when my stomach cramps kicked in.

"Ugh! Eddie get some Paracetamol off her!" I ordered. He quickly nodded and came back with the nurse looking worried, water and two tablets. I quickly said thanks before downing the tablets and water in one go.

"Sorry, the cramps kicked in suddenly." I whispered. The nurse nodded in understanding before going back to her clipboard.

I doubled over clutching my stomach. Ugh, I hate the big waves. I stood up slowly as the pain subsided and clutched onto Eddie's hand.

"Let's go." I began walking before he pulled me back.

"You sure your alright? We can phone up your parents, take you home." He said worryingly. I shook my head.

"It's fine, I just didn't think the pain would be this much." I forced a smile as Wolverine continued tearing my insides as the pain got bigger.

"Just tell me okay?" I nodded.

We started walking again when we arrived outside the classroom.

I pushed open the door to see everyone gathered around a blonde in the middle of the room. Well, except for Joy who was lingering in the back. She looked scared. I moved my position to where the crowd parted to see the girl handing out tickets of some sort.

Caroline.

Oh fuck.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry! I re-uploaded this chapter cause the last one was messed up and confusing.. hopefully this ones better. If you did read the old one, you saw the Eddie and Nina bit I took out. I'll slowly grow that instead of plonking it into one chapter like I did. So Sorry.**

**Sibunalover123 - Sorry! I meant 'your' instead of our! And by wolverine, stomach cramps really hurt...**

**Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson - She got dragged through the bush when she rushed to get to school.. Is it clearer in this chapter? Confuzzled gone?**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
****MyKindOfStories xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Tickets From Caroline

Nina's POV

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. I repeated it countless times as I couldn't find the right words to say. I must have looked like a goldfish.

"Caroline?" Eddie asked nervously. Everyone turned to the two of us in the doorway.

"Hey Eddie! Oh and of course Nina, what happened to you?" She spoke sweetly while sending me a teasing glare through her eyes as she swept her hair back.

"Long story -" I was cut off by Patricia.

"She was dragged through a bush!" Patricia flauntingly said as she giggled. Caro badly stifled a laugh as she shook her head.

"Wow Nina, I should've seen that! Priceless!" Caroline turned back to the class.

"Right guys, these tickets are to the X-Off where I'm performing! Feel free to come along! Plus, Thank You to your teacher for letting me do this!" Caro stood up, blew a kiss to the boys, winked at Jerome and sashayed her way out - leaving the smell of lavender lingering around.

As everyone gathered around, boasting about where they were sitting, I walked over to Joy, leaving Eddie to wander.

"What happened?!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"She walked in asking to have 10 minutes of our time and started handing them out! I swear she's up to something! Oh, yeah! She talked to Patricia too..." She ended glaring at Patricia out the corner of her eye.

"Joy did you realize they will be there when WE perform now?!" I slowly spoke. Understanding covered her eyes before her fists clenched.

"That little bitch!" Joy told me a little too loudly as everyone turned their attention to us.

"Joy Mercer, would you like to use that language at the Headmaster's office!" Our teacher yelled. Joy flushed before swiftly walking out the door and down the hall.

"Nina, what did you say to her? I've NEVER heard Joy swear" Jerome butted in. I sighed, placing a hand on my forehead.

"We were just talking, I guess she got a little worked over..." I said sighing.

"You really must've wound her up Nina" Patricia sneered at me. I mimicked her back.

"So Patricia, what did Caroline say to you?" Mara asked. Patricia broke out into a grin.

"Oh she was thanking me for the stuff I did for her the other day. She want's me to do something else now after the X-Off tomorrow." Mara nodded understandingly.

"Wait, so who's actually going to go to the X-Off?" Alphie started. Everyone's hand shot up. Woah. Joy and I have our work cut out. No way where we going to disguise ourselves this bad... Unless..

* * *

I pressed '4' on my cell and waited for the ring to go through; all the time praying that he would answer.

"_Yello?_"

"Basel! Thank GOD you picked up!" I gushed into the phone. He chuckled.

"_What dya need me to do_?"

"Caro gave tickets to Joy and I's class so we need you to swap their seats somewhere further to the back!"

"_Caroline actually did that? Wow chick got guts!"_

"Basel..."

"_Consider you work done Nines!_"

"Thanks B!"

I hung up and pushed my phone back into my pocket. Basel is Caro's assistant. He's more like a double agent to be precise. Caro plots and needs his help and he conveys the info to us. Basically he loves us more! B also does any work that we need to be done 'inside' Caro's den/lair/house.

He usually gets all of it done with as little as no mistakes. Ace, Joy and I can trust him with our lives.

I turned to leave my room when I fell to the floor as someone bumped into me. That someone lent their hand, helping me up to my feet.

"Sorry!" Fabian cried.

"Don't worry about it. Have you seen Joy?" I spoke. He nodded confusingly.

"Yeah down stairs in the lounge.. Nina would you mind if..." By then I was already half way down the stairs.

"Sorry Fabian! Maybe another time kay?!" I yelled back up the stairs. I walked into the living room and placed my butt next to where Joy was sitting.

"I got B to solve our ticket problem!" I happily said, straight to the point.

"I knew he would." She said, not so happily. I suddenly became concerned.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked nudging her.

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore, I don't see the point anymore. I have this feeling that Caro will tell them all anyways and then they'll be mad at US for lying. I don't want it to end that way..." I kept a stern face. It was one of these 'doubt the world' sessions.

"I want to tell them too," I began.

"But it's for the best." She ended.

"Anyways, how about we build that fort you wanted to make?" I pleaded, while getting up and hopping from foot to foot. Her sad position instantly straightened out as a splitting smile broke on her face. Joy jumped off her seat and raced up the stairs to her room. I laughed to myself.

Works every time.

I began walking up stairs, when I got that creepy feeling I was being watched again. I heard a flicker of movement. I whipped my head around to see the curtain move slightly. It had been disturbed. I wrapped my arms around myself as I continued slowly and silently walking up again.

It's all in my head.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N - New Chapter that I'm actually happy with! I've gotten a request to stay doing A&A again so I might start that along with this. What dya think?**

**Shoutouts:**

**FNRutterHoA - It won't sorry! Even thought Fabian and Nina are meant to be, it's going to be Nina and Eddie in this one.**

**Originalgirl11 - I'm going to build up the Neddie as well as drama with Ace. I agree too much Fabina on this site!**

**Pebbles (Guest) - I remember you reviewing for LOAH Model! I can't believe your still reviewing too this! :D**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - A New Name For The Band

Nina's POV

I came out the of the bathroom in our dressing room at the X-Off with a light blue ruffle dress that ended at my knees with white boots. I straightened my hair, put it back with a blue headband and clear glass earrings. My makeup was little, blue eye shadow, mascara, a deep blusher and pink lipstick. I'm petty sure I looked different than usual.

I sat down next to Joy who was wearing a tropical maxi dress down to her ankles with gladiator sandals. Her hair was plaited to the side messily, hiding one of her studs cleverly. She had done smokey eyes as well as hot pink lipstick.

"Right Ace, If you knew us as Nina and Joy would you see us as Nines and J?" I asked. He rubbed his chin as if thinking before shaking his head. No. I grinned.

"Guys, we still have to think of our name." Joy reminded us. My smile quickly faded.

"Hm.. We each pick one and we vote?" Ace decided. We all nodded.

"I think Evolve." Joy said.

"I like Blaze." Ace added.

"Hm.. Pucker?" I came up with. I groaned. They all were good but they didn't sound _right._

"Guys, why can't we think of this!? Sure the old one was come and go but this one has to stay!" Joy moaned.

"Wait wait wait! J that's genius! Come and Go!" I yelled.

"That's perfect!" Ace agreed happily.

"Okay, let's go tell the presenter." I decided. We all nodded and walked out, passing Caroline who was screaming into her phone. The others walked away while I listened in.

"What do you mean the seats were changed?!" She screeched. She paused, letting the other person talk before hanging up and kicking the wall. Anger issues much.

"Okay, our name has been finalized!" Ace told me as he and Joy came back.

"Right, were up after Caro so we can watch her." Joy said. I nodded. Let's see how she is without us.

**"First up is our new solo: Blax!" **

Caro strutted onto the stage in 4 inch killer heels, booty shorts and a low cut tank. Slut much. Then the music started.

_Really gon' make me  
Expose you for exactly what you are, you are  
And I'm feeling a little wavy  
So right now I don't mind pulling your card_

_And as hard as you try  
To hide reality, why  
We know the truth  
(So act brand new if you want to)_

She gave us a little wave and a smirk before dancing to the beat. She pointed at someone in the audience while singing the next bit but I knew she was aiming it at us.

_But what would you be without me?_  
_Where would you be without me?_  
_So what you blowing up just a little_  
_They knowing you a little_  
_Don't give a finger in the middle_  
_Cause little nigga you will never be without me_  
_Where would you be without me?_  
_So what you blowing up just a little_  
_They knowing you a little_  
_Don't give a finger in the middle_  
_Cause little thing you will never be_

Caroline finished with a twist of her tips and one finally smirk and wink before strutting off the stage. That little bitch!

"Hey guys, liked the song?" She smiled deviously at us before walking off.

"Guys were changing the song to 'Better Than You'!" I growled. They nodded quickly at my voice.

**"Next up we have three members of the former Blax, but now as Come and Go!" **

We all hurried onto the stage and took our positions. I squinted to see if I could spot the Anubis lot at the back but I couldn't over the darkness. Good Job B! We waited for the music to start up with our heads down, all of us singing the intro.

_I can do it better than, better than you.  
Better than, better than you.  
__Better than, better than you.__  
_

_I can tell that you're watching me,  
And I know you're loving everything that you see.  
The way I gotcha going crazy,  
I'll make you wanna dance with me.  
Now I'm walking 'round like I just don't care,  
Got everybody lookin' like I'm a true player.  
So what's up? So what's up?_

_I see you staring, but I ain't mad at that._  
_I know you do you, and I do me right back._

I spotted Caro standing in the wing, crossed armed and looking furious. I gestured to her, singing the song.

_Ready to go, oh,  
Sure you wanna play this game?  
I can do it better than, better than you.  
I can do it better than, better than you.  
So baby let's go, oh,  
I know you won't forget about me.  
I can do it better than, better than you.  
I can do it better than, better than you._

We finished with a pose. We all bowed before going off the stage to meet a fuming Caro.

"This is so not over. Be prepared Nina." Caro stalked off leaving us confused.

* * *

**"Finally the 8 acts have performed! 2 will be eliminated! I'm sorry to say that LaLaLand and HopScotch are leaving tonight!" **The crowd once again booed and cheered. I laughed to myself. The thought of Caro and Come and Go in the finals would be ironic. I still couldn't believe were still in this.

I walked around the corner getting food for Ace and Joy when I heard Caro's familiar click clock of her heels. I stopped at the corner and peered around.

She was talking to Patricia.

"This is all you need, I promise." Caro handed a little bag over to Patricia who clutched it greedily in her hands. They looked at it before walking away in different directions.

1000000 Pounds that it's something for me.

* * *

**A/N - Down to 6 contestants and something for Nina. :3 I feel the tension. But do you know what's missing? LOVE! I haven't actually added any mushy stuff! D: I promise some stuff in the next chapter ;)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Artsoccer - I know what you mean by hardly any Fabina, but if you go right back to the when the show started nearly ALL of them were Fabina.**

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson - Lol that is ironic! I bet by the end of this your going to want to kill her ;)**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Forget Me Not Surprises

Nina's POV

I walked into the house with Joy stuffing gummy bears into her mouth not so subtly. To my surprise, nobody was home. I checked the whole house and not a moving body insight. Even Trudy was gone. Now that was something. I looked at the cookoo clock above the lounge door, indicating it was 11.30pm. Where were they? We beat them back, but they were still somewhere?! I collapsed on the couch, deciding to wait for the others and watch a movie. I slipped in 'Forget Me Not', my most favorite child horror movie.

Not bothering to get changed, we grabbed our duvets from our bedroom, made sweet popcorn and grabbed all the sweets. I put them on the table, closed the curtains which Trudy had forgotten to close, shut the door and turned off the light. I snuggled down into the couch next to Joy as she pressed Play.

Gosh, I forgot how freaky this film was. I closed my eyes as the first character got killed and forgotten. Such and amazing plot and such an epic ending. By now the scene was at the factory. Just as the guy was dragged into the machine the door opened with a slam. A dark figure standing in the doorway.

Obviously, Joy and I screamed.

Jumping up, I grabbing the empty bowl and Joy snatched a glass. The lights quickly flickered on soon enough to reveal Eddie standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"You guys are still up?!" He asked surprisingly. We slouched down from our attack pose and put down the useless defense objects.

"Well we decided to wait for you guys since none of you were here when we got home!" Joy replied, hiding the candy she was holding in her other hand.

"Everyone was at school, Mr. Sweet wanted to tell us that the finals for the X-Off were being held here."

"They couldn't do that during school?!" I asked. He shook his head.

"There were camera crew who wanted to film our reaction and state when we were told that half asleep. It was deafening!" He said, pulling on his right ear. I giggled.

"So everyone's back?" Joy wanted to know. He nodded.

"What film were you watching anyways?"

"Forget Me Not." I answered. His eyes widened slightly before he hopped onto the couch, making himself comfortable.

"I freaking love this film!" Eddie cried, his tiredness forgotten.

"Well you can watch with Nina, I need sleep!" Joy dramatically said, clutching her head before slowly closing the door behind her, bowing.

"Wow, she really must be tired! You up for it?" Eddie asked, his face grinning.

"Lets do this!" I exclaimed before snuggling back into my spot. Weird enough, Eddie managed to fit into the whole sofa, leaving just enough space for me to get in so that we were cuddling.

"Were at the bit when hes mauled by machinery." I told him. Eddie just nodded, slinging his arm over me comfortably. I pressed play on the remote and lent back, my eyes mesmerized. Time ticked by and soon enough we were at the scene in the forest. I covered my eyes as the scream pierced my ears, unconsciously nuzzling Eddie's arm. As another scream swiftly followed, I hid under his arm. I felt his chest vibrate, knowing he was laughing at me.

"This part scares me." I wearily told him. Eddie gripped my shoulders tighter, pushing me into him. I flushed a little, before going back to the movie.

* * *

"Awwwww! There so cute!" I heard someone screech. I moaned and snuggled deeper, trying to block the sound.

"Should we wake them?!" A different voice asked.

"Wait lemme take a picture!" Another voice chimed in. I heard the click of the camera and the sound of it processing. Then I was wet. And cold.

I shot up, falling onto the floor. I was in the living room? All of last nights events came rushing back to me. I looked up to see Patricia smirking, holding an empty jug and Eddie still sleeping, dry and warm.

"Patricia!" Mara said shocked.

"What? I thought we wanted her to wake up!" She replied innocently. Everyone glared at her as she smirked and walked back to the dining table. I followed her, noticing her blazer pocket was open and a small bag popping out.. Wait was that the bag?!

"Omg Nina! Look how cute you two looked!" Amber shouted happily, losing my train of thought. Snatching the camera out of Jerome's reach, she showed me a picture of Eddie and I sleeping. He had his arms around me smiling, while I too was snuggled up and had a content smile on my face.

I blushed.

"We must have fell asleep after the movie." I told them, my teeth chattering slightly from the coldness seeping through my clothes.

"Nina! Why don't you get some new clothes!" Joy said mother like. I nodded and made my way up the stairs, just as I heard Amber's high voice.

I walked into my room, grabbed my towel, new clothes and entered the bathroom. After a quick shower and wash of my hair, I got dressed in my school uniform. I towel dried my hair before adding a light cover up of makeup. I grabbed my school bag and made my way down to see Eddie rubbing his eyes, Amber and Joy surrounding him.

I grinned as I saw his face go pink. He must have seen the photo.

"Eddie and Nina sitting in a tree - " Alphie started. I stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"It's just one photo! Gosh!" I told them. They looked at me disbelievingly.

"One of many!" Amber sang annoyingly.

I scowled and looked down at my food. This day is going to be long.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, I'm late! :/ I've had a lot going on since I'm volunteering. Plus, I'm kind of upset I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter D: Please keep it up guys! More of the bag will come later - I just wanted some Eddie and Nina!**

**Read and Review my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Small Bag

Nina's POV

I walked into school with Amber and Fabian by my side. I reached my locker when I saw a sign about the X Off being here. I remember being told about that...

"Guys what's this about?" I asked.

"The finals for the X Off are going to be here, they told us last night!" Amber said chirpily. I swallowed nervously. Chances are that we won't get into the finals, but if we did...

"Thats.. great!" I said slowly. They looked at me, concerned when Joy came running up to us.

"Sorry! I have to steal Nina for a second!" Joy grabbed my arm at pulled me away from my friends. She dragged me round the corner and into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I saw Patricia!" Joy burst out. I raised an eyebrow. "And she was spiking someones drink!" Whoa, what?!

"Are you sure? I know Patricia's evil but she wouldn't stoop that low... Right?" I asked uncertainly - more to myself.

"I don't know! She got a bottle of water, and popped like 10 things in there from that small bag Caro gave her!" Joy cried.

"Joy, I do believe you, but we need proof.. Before that bottle reaches the person it was meant for." I reasoned. At least I knew what Caroline had given her.. I just wanted to know who would get it and when, plus what happens.

"Nines, what if it's for you?" Joy quietly said. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be for me.. I guess I won't let Patricia give me anything and I don't think shes going to kill me either." I said smiled a little, but worry still shown on her face as her forehead creased in thought.

"Let's get to class." I told her. She nodded before following me out the door silently. We walked down the hall which was nearly empty and headed into the laboratory swiftly as the teacher shot us an ice glare for being late. I'm guessing shes a substitute as I've never seen her before.

"Right everyone! I have placed 10 bottles of water at the front! Your job is too pick one per table and each take a drink and try and see if there's anything different, right down your observations and switch bottles! There are no toxic chemicals involved, just salt, sugar, pepper, lemon ect! Pick one and get to work! Don't add anything else to the water!" Our science teacher screamed at us.

"I'll go get it!" Eddie volunteered. I nodded. Surprisingly, Eddie had joined our table meaning it was me, Amber, Fabian and Eddie and the other table had Joy, Patricia, Alphie and Jerome. Sure enough to say that Patricia was pissed and everyone else confused.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I patted my bag protectively. Following all of Caroline's orders, I was now ready to go. Just a switch. I had the easy part.

I smiled deviously. I wonder how Caroline convinced the teachers to do this, after all it can be highly dangerous if someones messes up whats in the water, that is why they stopped this in schools. Then again the teacher seemed quite odd. I looked at her more closely to find her staring at me dead on - then giving me a sly wink before looking down at the desk. _Wow, nice job Caro!_ I waited till all the tables had gotten them and only 1 bottle was left. I walked over with my bag and sneakily switched the bottles. I was about to leave when I had a guilty feeling rush through my stomach. _Maybe I shouldn't... After all I put 12 in there..._ I picked up the water and turned to leave when I heard a voice.

"Is that the last bottle?" Somebody asked shocked. I turned nervously. _Keep it on track, no backing out now!_

"Yeah.. Oh wait! My table already has one, here you go Eddie! Sorry. By the way, I heard Nina as great taste buds, you should try her first!" I finished with a flip of my hair and as I strutted back to my table with a smirk on my face.

_So much for having an easy job.. You get the guilt afterwards._ But another part of me was happy.

_Mission Accomplished._

* * *

Nina's POV

Eddie came back with the bottle and placed it in the middle. We all stared at it.

"I can't see anything.." Fabian stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Amber replied. I let out a little giggle before reaching out for it.

"Maybe if we shake it?" I asked, shaking it up and down anyways.

"And still nothing!" Eddie said.

"Okay, I guess were going to have to try drinking..." Amber said uncertainly. I watched as Amber continued to stare at it with mixed emotions.

"Amber it's safe!" I told her.

"It might not be..." Fabian agreed, siding with Amber as Eddie just nodded. I scoffed.

"Come on guys! Look, I'll try it first!" I decided. I opened the bottle top and while looking at the three in the eyes, I brought it too my lips and drank a large amount. My mouth felt numb all of a sudden. I ignored it and put it back in the middle.

"See, nothing to worry about!" I said happily. Suddenly my mouth couldn't move. I waved my hands frantically as the numb feeling continued to spread, pins and needles growing all over me. Little sharp stabs every second.

"NINA?!" Eddie and Fabian shouted while Amber started crying. All I saw was everyone rushing to our table and a red haired girl with a guilty face in the background.

It all felt hazy.

Then it was darkness.

* * *

**A/N - :( You found out what was in the bag... And now Nina is in a critical state! Who do you guys blame for it? I mean obviously its Patricia but behind it all? Thank you for the reviews!**

**Shoutouts: **

**AnimeHOAHPJPop3 - Omg thank you! It means so much!**

**NeddieMadian4ever - Is it weird I kinda squealed when you reviewed?! I love your stories! #Pureepicness_  
_**

**SibunaLover123 - I love Neddie fluff too! 3 I'll hopefully put some more in soon ;)**

**Rocketgirllilly - You found out! I hope this met your standards! :D**

**Peace Out Anubis Scouts!  
Read and Review my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Poor Nina

Patricia's POV

I walked into the hospital nervously holding a teddy bear. I honestly hate hospitals. The white walls, how strict or sad everyone is. Sometimes you cross a few who are happy, but the majority are upset. The only bit which makes me a smile a little is the Children's ward with bright colors and happy kids who don't know what's going on in the world. I clutched the teddy tighter as a kid, not older than 5, walked past me with blood dripping from his eye. I sighed before walking up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here for Nina Martin."

She looked at me, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Everyone turned up an hour ago for her.. However here's your pass. Floor 3, Room 21." She turned back to her computer but I could see her peeking at me from the corner of her eye. Nosy much. I flipped my hair and began walking to the elevators with attitude. I stepped in with a few other visitors and pressed the bright green 3.

As I felt the lift continue to rise, I ignored the presence of the others, all I felt was guilt growing inside. I closed my eyes and breathed softly. I wonder if Nina's normal now..

The lift opened up and I immediately lost all confidence. I slowly paced up the hallway and turned right. I passed the children's ward and smiled as I saw the painted rainbow through the small window. I then arrived at the section Nina was held in as the worlds turned back to a deathly white from its children vibe.

I waited for the door to buzz open and pushed. I walked in and immediately saw the Anubis gang sitting on the hard chairs with sorrow on their faces. I guess I was the last one. I breathed out before taking steps towards them, making my presence known.

"Patricia?" Joy said quietly. I looked at my Best Friend too see her in a bad state. Her hair was all over the place, eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying, makeup streaked and her lips turned into a frown. The Joy everyone knew was gone. She was probably the worst but Eddie came a close second.

His hair was messed up, eyes tired and red, his face flushed and his mouth in a snarl.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come by.." I whispered back. Nobody turned to look at me except Joy.

"Why are you late?" Fabian asked. I shrugged before remembering that most of them were looking at the floor.

"I couldn't make it.. The teacher wanted me after, but I came as soon as I could." I lied fluently. "How is she?"

"The Doctor says her state is calmer now but her body's still numb and shes not in consciousness. Shes had an overdose. According to him one more would've killed her." Amber sobbed.

I suddenly felt the pang of guilt again. I lent back against the wall. I can't believe I did that.

"Can I see her?" I asked. They all nodded and pointed towards the door. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Exactly how I imagined it. White washed walls, a bed, a monitor, life support, blood pressure machine and needles poking out of her hand with the windows drawn creating a gloomy shadow.

"I can't believe I did this too you Nina, I never meant for this to happen." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

"Come back to us, everyone misses you so much! Show Caro what you can do." I told her. I knew Caroline was a part of this as much as I am and I blame her for this too. I picked up the teddy bear and left it on her night stand which was already filled with cards, flowers and presents.

I walked out, a stray tear slipping out which I quickly whipped away.

"I'm too blame aren't I." I heard Eddie say.

"Your not Eddie! Don't think that!" Mara exclaimed.

"If it wasn't for me being a coward, I would've drank it first! Nina was the brave one." He spoke.

"Don't say was! She _is__._She is NOT dying!" Joy screamed through the small area. We heard the echo along the silent corridor as she sat back in her chair annoyed. We all looked at her sadly. We all knew how doctors are. If patients that have life support machines don't come around in 3 days, they remove it. I hate that new rule so much. It's unfair - My Gran died of that.

_Until Nina recovers, I don't care anymore, it's gone way to far and I'm stopping it._ I promised myself. Boy was I wrong.

Nina's POV

I heard a beep.

There's another.

Someone stop it! I opened my mouth to speak but it stayed shut. I tried moving my fingers. Nothing. Opening my eyes? Nothing. Nada. What's wrong with me?! I felt a cold gust of wind land on my face as someone sat down.

"I can't believe I did this too you Nina, I never meant for this to happen." A soft gentle voice told me. I couldn't indicate if it was a boy or girl; all the voices seemed slurred. Who was it? This is what she or he did to me!? At the minute, I need to strangle someone!

"Come back to us, everyone misses you so much! Show Caro what you can do." That voice said again. Caroline. Oh, that bitch! I bet she was behind all this.

I wanted to reach out and say something but I stayed still as a rock. My vision grew fuzzy again as I felt a slight pinch in my arm.

Night Time.

* * *

**A/N - Here you go. :( Poor Nina. Patricia's shown her feelings, she's not that bad after all! I can't believe we've reached 90 reviews! I love you guys!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Osnapitzcori7110 - Another fave writer! Eep! I remember you giving advice on my first story! Thanks it means a lot! I honestly blame both of them! xx**

**allmeandnowforever-33- Yeah it's a Neddie! xx**

**La Vista My Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - What to do

Patricia's POV

Everyone couldn't get to sleep that night. Eddie and Joy stayed back at the hospital with Nina. I understand that Eddie seems to have a crush on her, but Joy? I sighed, I shouldn't feel jealous at a time like this! I cuddled up into my duvet, trying to fall asleep with Amber's mourning in the room next door and Mara sniffling every so often. I turned over, making the bed creak when I sat up, grabbed my phone and walked into the bathroom.

I dialed the number and as soon as the ringing stopped, I spoke.

"I can't do this anymore!" I loudly whispered.

"Can't do what?" She replied, faking innocence.

"Trying to put down Nina, we nearly killed her!" I screeched.

"Correction. _You_ nearly killed her." I could already the smug smile on her face.

"No, we were in this together!" I reasoned, I am not taking all the blame.

"Well, you wanted revenge, you wanted everything back, you poisoned the water, you sent the texts." She cackled.

"You little bitch! This was all your idea and you know that!" I seethed down the phone.

"Darling, it's so cute how you put up a fight! But we both know that I'll end up winning. I have proof. So just do what I say - and you won't get sold out." I could just imagine her twirling a lock of her platinum blonde hair, smirking. What a cunning, deceiving, lying slut.

"You won't get away with it!" I told her, using my coldest voice.

"I already have, I just need to finish what **you** started." She laughed, emphasizing the you.

"How? You'll get caught on school site!" I grinned.

"Not for the finals of the X Off! I's sure to be there! Were down to 4 contestants, those lucky brats got in even without Nina. I'll text you what you have to do later hun, be a good girl." And like that, Caroline hung up. Wait what?! Without Nina? Nina wasn't even part of it the band!

I clutched my phone, mentally strangling her. I brushed the few stray tears away and made my way out. Instead of going back to bed, I decided to go downstairs and play a bit too cheer me up.

I lifted the black shiny lid up and uncovered the keys. I started messing around when a perfect song came to my head.

_She stood out in the crowd, was a little too loud_  
_But that's why we love her_  
_She's not like other girls_  
_She could have conquered the world_  
_Until you broke her down_

_Are you happy now  
That she's on the ground?  
And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now  
That you've brought her down?  
And she's thinking that she won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with her  
Are you happy now?_

By now, tears were pouring down my cheeks like a river, my breath ragged and dry. I pulled the lid back down and slumped onto it in a hot mess. I crossed my arms and stared out the window which was letting the moonlight shine over me. My breath caught when I realized how beautiful everything looked bathed in the silvery light. I closed my eyes, just humming the tune. I knew it was my fault. But it wasn't ALL my fault. And I'm going to make Caroline pay. Caro needs a reality check; I'm going to give her one. Soon as I knew, I was fast asleep with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

Somebody shook me awake. I groaned and turned to the side where I saw all of the Anubis members minus Eddie and Joy staring at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Jerome asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied back, wondering why he was being so gentle.

"You fell asleep on the piano.. Which you can't play and their were tear marks over the piano." Alphie told me. I sat up a little straighter to see that I had fallen asleep on the piano lid and their were a few wet marks on it.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I just came down and messed around for a bit.. I guess I was tired." I lied fluently. Well not all of it was a complete lie. They all nodded but Jerome seemed he had something else to ask. I raised an eyebrow, but he shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"Don't we have school?" I asked wearily.

"We got a few days off to recover from shock." Amber said in monotone. I nodded. I would need some time too. I already have guilt building up, I just need to clam down, think, py enoughlan and do.

I grabbed an apple and walked back into the main room.

"How's Nina?" I said gently. Only Mara looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Doctors say she's getting better slowly, but Eddie and Joy both say she looks even worse. That Nina looks pale and fragile.." Mara told me before drifting off making Amber gasp as another flow of tears started up. I nodded slowly. I need to find out what those tablets do.. I bit into my apple, the crunchin sound seeming bigger in a silent room.

I suddenly felt sick.

I walked out the room, tossing my half eaten apple in the bin. I climbed the staircase and arrived at her room. I smiled lightly before pushing into my room.

I need to get my head straight.

* * *

**A/N - Song used here is : Are You Happy Now by Megan and Liz. It's a really awesome song to do with bullying ect. :3 **

**Shoutouts:**

**dark angel aka dementiajackson - Nina D: Caro will get what she deserves! :D**

**sibunalover123 - Amazing idea! But do you think she already feels guilty enough?**

**Love You Connecters!  
Read and Review!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Dun Dun Duuuuuuun

Patricia's POV

"Guys! Nina.. Hospital.. Now!" Amber rushed in panting, screaming her head off at us. We all jumped up and sprinted outside into the two black typical English cabs that were already waiting for us. I got in with Amber and Mara. Meaning that Fabian, Alphie and Jerome where in the other. I scrunched up my nose as I smelt myself. To be fair, none of us had even remembered to shower. We were all still in our pajamas too. I wrinkled my nose again, causing the girls to look at me funnily.

"I smell." I said bluntly. They chuckled and after smelling themselves started laughing.

"So Nina?" Mara asked Amber. She broke out into a small smile and nodded.

"According to Eddie, she's waking up!" Amber spoke eagerly. We all grinned. Finally she was waking up. I felt my phone buzz in my shirt pocket,making me feel extremely awkward. I took it out and answered the call.

_"Hi Hun, Nina's awake?"_ Caroline asked sweetly.

"..No?" I said trying to save it but it came out as a question.

_"Oh Patricia, I know she's awake, I am her nurse after all!"_ She cackled. Hold on, what!?

"You've been her nurse this whole time?! What have you done to her?!" I screamed into the phone - Amber and Mara flinching back a little.

_"I wish I could do something, but blonde lover boy and her bestie never left her side. Every time I tried to take off her life support, giving her an injection or feeeding her, he'd be there going 'What are you doing?' So annoying."_ Caroline ended in a mocking voice.

The cab halted to a stop.

"Bye!" I quickly ended, hanging up on her. I pushed my phone back into my pocket and scrambled out the cab. Before Amber and Mara could even question me, I shot into the building, ran up the stairs and burst into Nina's room.

My mouth opened in shock as I saw Caroline injecting Nina with a substance while she was asleep.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, pushing the syringe away from Nina. I turned to Caro to find a brunette.

"Your not Caro..." I said uncertain. The nurse looked at me puzzled before grinning wickedly.

"Or am I?" She smiled menacingly. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak when Eddie and Joy entered the room holding coffees.

"Patricia?" Joy asked. I nodded but my attention was at the the nurse who was quickly packing up equipment, a flustered look on her face before rushing out the room. As the door closed behind her, a small plastic packet floated in and landed on the floor. I eyed it before scooping it up and putting it into the pocket with my phone.

"Where are the others?" I caught onto at the end of their conversation.

"They should be here in 3 2 1." I said, before Amber had pushed through and made her way to Nina's side.

"I thought she was awake!?" Amber screeched halfheartedly.

"She was..." Joy said.

"I think she's just sleeping." Alphie added.

Mara walked over to the sleeping Nina and gently shook her from side to side.

"Nina, wake up!" Mara sang. Nina turned over and muttered into her pillow. Something that seemed like: '5 more minutes'.

"She's awake!" Joy yelled happily.

Nina's POV

I opened my eyes and squinted at the whiteness of the room. Everyone looked like they haven't washed for a couple of days or slept; my fault.

"What are you guys doing here? Looking like that, may I add!" I teased. They all laughed as they looked at each other, making fake puke sounds and fanning their hands in front of their noses.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously, sitting upright in my bed - Eddie taking one side and grabbing my hand softly and Joy the other.

"Someone spiked that water which was meant for our table." Fabian bluntly told me. I gasped as I remembered Caroline's little bag given to Patricia. I scanned the room and found her standing next to Joy with a sad yet guilty expression. I narrowed my eyes on her. She did this. 100% sure of it.

"What happ- " I started talking when the Nurse bustled in with a trolley off food and medicine. I saw Patricia shake her head at her.

"Can everyone leave please? I need to make sure Nina's fine." The Nurse said with an over the top voice. They all grudgingly agreed and left. Eddie planting a small kiss on my cheek, making me blush a little.

"Nina, how do you feel?" The Nurse asked me.

"A LOT better. Completely normal." I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you still have some medicines to take just in case." She told me sternly. I smiled back. She gave me a couple tablets which I gulped down and then got an injection ready. She told me to lay back and relax. There was a sharp pinch before I looked at her. She looked at me menacingly before taking off her brunette hair to reveal platinum blonde wavy locks. Caroline.

"Caro?" I said, not believing any of it.

"The one and only! Too bad you woke up early!" She fake pouted and threw away some wrappers.

"What do you want?!" I practically screamed. She ran towards me and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! I'm just getting what's mine back!"

"I never stole anything..." I trailed off, getting sleepy.

"Sleep tight Nines, don't let the bed bug bites." She whispered deviously.

Then I was dragged back into the darkness I was just brought out of.

* * *

**A/N - I'm evil aren't I! :) Hehe. I want Nina to wake up soon to continue with the X Off.. but I have a great idea on how to reveal their identity using this evil Caro! Muhahahaha! So I'm guessing everyone's on holidays now! Where you lot going?! :P AND I'M 1 REVIEW FROM 100! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 *gives big internet hugs* xD**

**Shoutouts -**

**sibunalover123: Totally agree. But Caroline needs major payback. Lol! The reason I update so fast is because Im literally attached to my laptop. It's like my life source! :P Thank you! And I literally just started listening to their music and I'm already in love! BTW I love your long reviews :D**

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson: Maybe after discovering what a bitch she is, Jerome won't like her anymore ;)**

**Love you guys :D  
Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Sedatives

Patricia's POV

"What was the nurses name?" Amber asked scornfully. I looked at her taken aback. We'd all seen the nurse run out of the room. We all felt the nervous tension that something bad had happened. Joy and Eddie were the first to run back into the hospital room. Everyone followed behind them and we all were shocked. Nina had fallen back into her state. Joy was sobbing her eyes out, Eddie shaking his head, muttering 'No' again and again. Amber had shocked us all with the death glint in her eyes an the snarl she fixed on her face. Nobody knew what to do. We were all in shock. This couldn't happen again...

Amber was the one who did however.

"I think her name was Alena." Eddie replied, trying to keep up with Amber's long strides like the rest of us. She arrived at the front desk and slammed her palms onto the wooden table.

"Where is the Nurse Alena, who was tending to the patient in Room 21 Floor 3." Amber demanded. The receptionist looked scared and quickly looked up the name on her database. She looked at the screen and turned to us with a un-amused expression.

"Is this some joke kids?!" She yelled at us. We all flinched back except for Amber who seemed to be getting angrier.

"Why would we joke when our friend has gone back into her unconscious state because of that Nurse!?" Amber screamed. The receptionist paled.

"There is no Nurse named Alena who works here. I'm afraid that must have been an outsider..." She whispered. I took in the faces of the others who were full of worry and depression.

"Somebody poisoned Nina, and she was pretending to be the Nurse this whole time?!" Joy angrily stated. The receptionist meekly nodded.

"I know something." Somebody said. Everyone turned to look at me. I guess I said that. No backing out now...

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Eddie, Joy, Amber and Fabian screamed at me. I winced slightly. Telling them the whole truth is harder when they scream at you for every little confession.

"You don't realize how sorry I am! And Caroline's the nurse! I know that!" I told them. Joy looked at me believing it, but everyone else looked at me with stern expressions.

"Caro is our friend, she'd NEVER do that!" Jerome said. Everyone nodded their head minus Joy ho sat there looking at me.

"Patricia, can I talk to you alone?" Joy asked out of the blue. I stood up and walked out the room with her behind me.

"Tell me everything about Caroline." She demanded. I opened my mouth to question but when I saw her serious face I began to spill all I knew.

"I just wanted some revenge! So I got a mystery text from Caro and it just grew from there. Caroline was torturing Nina through me. Hence the tablets in the water and all that. I didn't even know what they do! I tried talking Caro out of it but she has proof that I was part of this and I know she's not afraid to take me to court and get me imprisoned. When I walked she was there about to inject something into Nina so I stopped her! She must have done that when we were all outside... I don't know what she's going to do next - but it involves the finals of the X Off." I said in a couple of breaths.

Joy looked at me shocked.

"You've been doing this for how long?!" She asked.

"Since last month." I answered back. She stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for anything. You were a major part in this and Nina's my Best Friend since forever. I'm not letting this go easily." She gave me one last ice glare before walking up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door harshly.

I sighed, at least I know why they were so close. I took out my phone when I heard a crunching sound. The packet! I raced up the stairs and into Joy's room.

"Joy, I remember I picked up this!" I said quickly. My voice died down when I noticed a guy sitting on her bed crying.

"Um, who's this?" I asked carefully. Joy searched my eyes before replying.

"This is Ace." Hold up that name sounds familiar..

"Isn't he a part of that band that Caro used to be in?" I said. Joy and Ace nodded.

"So is Joy and Nina aka J and Nines." Ace told me. Woah, brain shock.

"You and her...?" I managed to get out. Joy waved it off.

"We'll explain at a better time, now let me look at that packet." She ordered. I gave her the packet and sat down on my bed.

"Guys, this is a sedative!" Joy discovered. I gasped.

"I put like 11 of them in that water. And I'm pretty sure Caro gave her another dose." I told them, my voice wavering with guilt. They shot me a look.

"First let's phone up the hospital, then the X Off - the finals need to be moved until Nina's alright again." Ace said. We agreed.

While they did that, a lot of thoughts ran through my mind. I was guilty, sad depressed upset and I knew that I lost everyone's trust. They wouldn't count on me for anything know. They'd be scared of me touching they're food, being in the kitchen... I've ruined it all. One thing's for sure, I need to make that bitch pay. One way or another she would pay.

* * *

**A/N - Quick update! :D I found this chapter hard cause when I looked up what drugs and stuff make you unconscious it came up with a bunch of sexual assault drugs and stuff O_O Hopefully, Nina will wake up int the next couple of chapters. :D WE REACHED 100! :D**

**Shoutouts:**

**dark angel aka DementiaJackson - I agree in so many ways.. Got any pay back ideas?**

**sibunalover123 - I know how ya feel! Agreed, major payback needed. Ideas?**

**Read and Review my Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Finally!

Nina's POV

My feet were moving. I know, everyone knows how to walk - this was different. I didn't want to move. It's like my feet had a mind of its own. I was wondering over to a huge iron gate that seemed to be aging and rusting as I got closer. Automatically my hand reached out to touch and pull open the gates but... something stopped me.

"_Nina... I wish you could hear this. I wish Patricia didn't do that to the water, but it's over now. We came up with a great plan.. But we need you back Nina.. We miss you!" _The words echoed around like I was in an empty room. Suddenly the force that was pulling me to the gates grew stronger like it sensed my hesitance. I tried pulling my hand away but it was drawn back to the rust._  
_

_"Nina... I love you."_ I gasped audibly. Who was it? I felt something heat and surge inside me before yelling in frustration and tearing my hand off the iron. I rubbed the grey color onto my dress and ran as fast as I could away from the gate. All I needed was a way out. I listened carefully and I could make out the echo of the words I heard. I followed the voice and ended up in a room.

White and Red.

Heaven and Hell.

There was a single bed in the middle of the room. Everything else was covered by darkness, a single spotlight on the bed. I rubbed my eyes a little. I moved closer to the bed and sat down. I rolled my eyes at the light and decided to lie down.

"_Nina wake up!" _I shut my eyes and I drifted off once again.

* * *

I sat up shocked, my heartbeat fast and my mouth opened. My head spinning at my sudden burst. I looked around the room to see a hospital ward. Wait... I felt something touching my hand. I squealed before noticing a sleeping blonde on the chair. His hand intertwined with mine.

"Eddie?" I whispered. He snored lightly. I giggled before tugging his hand.

"Eddie?" I said louder. He turned his head and muttered 'Later Mom!'. I laughed harder causing him to wake.

"NINA!" Eddie shrieked, before pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. I felt my face heat up as I pulled away. I looked at Eddie to see him staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. What a daydreamer.

"So, you gonna get a doctor?" I asked teasingly. He snapped out of his trance, flushed pink and skipped out the room. I giggled. He's so child like at times. I looked around the room to see a bunch of flowers, cards and gifts. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before getting up and reaching for the cards. I opened the first one. It was from Patricia. All of them were from Anubis House, Trudy and Ace. I wonder how long I was in here...

"A week. You were here for a week. Lost consciousness twice. It's a miracle you survived the second dose that was given to you." Someone said. I turned to see Eddie with a Doctor.

"So, how do you feel Nina?" He asked, holding his clipboard and pen.

"Better. I have a headache but nothing serious." I said relieved. He noted it down before walking out the door.

"What have I missed?" I asked Eddie, grinning. He held my hand before speaking.

"Not much, all of us stayed home from school and visited you. You missed Patricia's great confession though. That was interesting." He said.

"Patricia confessed?" I said, not believing it.

"Yeah that she was in on everyth-" I cut him off.

"I know what she did and all that, but she actually told everyone?!" I was shocked to say the least. Patricia wasn't that bad after all...

"How do you know? You've missed a week Nina!" He said curiously. I guess I could tell Eddie... I grabbed his other hand and looked into his eyes.

"I'm actually a part of th-" I was cut off by the Doctor walking in, smiling, holding some medicine.

"You'll need to take this every day so you don't go back into your state. You can be discharged after a few tests." He smiled once more before two nurses came in and ushered Eddie out.

* * *

"You ready?" Eddie asked squeezing my hand for reassurance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. He let go of my hand to open the front door since his other palm was filled with bags containing cards, flowers and gifts. We walked into the foyer.

"How 'bout we scare the guys a little?" I asked grinning mischievously. He turned to be giving out a low chuckle. He nodded, held a finger to his lips, gave me the bags and walked into the living room looking solemn.

I carefully put down the bags and tip toed to the door, listening in.

"Where's Nina?!" I heard someone say.

"She passed out..." Eddie said weakly. Wow he was a great actor.

"WHAT!?" I heard the guys say. I giggled to myself. I better put them out their misery...

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey people!" I said cheerily before plopping myself on the couch.

"Hey!" Amber said back. Hey eyes widened before she screamed.

"NINA!" She jumped onto the couch and pulled me into a snake hug. I then felt another pair of arms join in. Until everyone was hugging me.

"American...Can't Breathe!" I shouted. They laughed while pulling away.

"It's great to have you back Nines." Joy said happily. I ignored the stares of the others who were confused.

It's great to be back.

* * *

**A/N - Ugh I feel I haven't updated in forever! I probably haven't. I wasn't feeling to good :( Anyways I really wanted Nina to wake up to get the story moving along again... SO IT HAPPENED :D lol!**

**Shoutouts:**

**sibunalover123 - I like the idea of Patricia faking it! :D But I know that I don't want to do a sequel :3 **

**artsoccer - I wish I could, but I'm not that mean!**

**darkangel aka Dementia Jackson - So she cant perform.. Idea forming :P**

**osnapitzcori7110 - Yeah, everyone hates Caro. Her character was made like that ;)**

**angelgonedevil69 - Yup its Patricia's fault, but somehow she has to regain trust. Caro however...**

**Once again sorry guys!  
Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Planning

Nina's POV

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, biting into an apple. It was 10:30 and everyone was sitting comfortably in Amber and I's room, Eddie and Joy sitting with me on my bed, Mara and Patricia with Amber and the rest of the boys on the floor with there duvets. A sleepover to celebrate my return. We were one big family - it felt so warm.

"Well, what if we..." Patricia started as everyone leaned closer and huddled around.

* * *

"That's brilliant Trixie!" Alphie exclaimed. She smiled wickedly.

"Do you think we could add a little prank into it?" Jerome asked, rubbing his hands together, an evil scheme coming up in his head. I looked over to Patricia who was already sending me a questioning gaze. I smirked and nodded. Boy was this going to be fun. I was about to speak up when Joy and Patricia latched onto my arms and pulled me out the room, much to the others amusement.

"What are we going to do?!" Joy screamed at me in a quiet voice.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"The X Off! There going to find out!" Patricia said, thumping me on the head.

"How did yo-" I started.

"I told her. Now, what are we going to do!?" Joy asked in frustration.

"We can either tell them now or they can see for themselves at the X Off." I decided.

"I say you should tell them. I still want questions to be answered and I found out a couple of days ago." Patricia pointed out.

"But we could do the plan while were backstage... And plus, it would be a lot more suspicious if they knew since they'd be watching us like a hawk!" I shot back. Joy nodded along. "They'll find out at the show."

"Wait, that reminds me!" Joy spoke up. Patricia understanding what Joy was going to do, walked back into the room and I could faintly hear her telling the gang that we were getting food. "Someone's here to see you!" We walked into her room to see a sleeping figure in her bed. I looked at the person in thought while Joy ran up to her bed and flopped onto it.

"OW!" Came a familiar voice, groaning. A moment later, the person lifted up his head still in sleep mode.

"ACE?!" I cried. He smirked at me, worry showing in his eyes, his face rid of sleepiness before I jumped onto the bed, into his arms.

"Hey Nines, how ya holding up?" He asked me.

"Fine! Don't worry." He took my head into his hands and kissed my forehead and cheeks, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"How can I not worry?! Everyone thought we lost you!" He stated, his voice cracking. I patted his back soothingly. We pulled out of the hug as he laid one more kiss on my hair.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ace scolded. I felt my cheeks flush a little.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Ace, changing the subject.

"Ever since you've been in hospital. Everyone slept downstairs so it was safe to stay." I nodded and snuggled into his arms.

"Nina what are we?" He suddenly asked.

"Best friends, duh." I said back.

"No seriously." I got out of the hug and looked at him. He was being serious.

"We have a weird relationship. We flirt, talk, tease but were comfortable around each other. We never fight and we react around each other but it would be strange if we ever dated." I told him, looking into his eyes. His eyes saddened as I finished, but his expression didn't show it.

"Maybe I should take you out on a date to see." He said, amusement spiking up again.

"Yeah, you should." I agreed, leaning back onto him.

"By the way, did you notice Joy leaving?" He chuckled. I sat back up and looked around. I then turned to him with my mouth open.

"NO! I didn't hear her leave!" I said, defending myself. He laughed at me before pulling me into one more hug.

"You better get back to those friends of yours. I'll get back to sleep" He said, our foreheads touching. I nodded. I pecked his cheek and walked out the room, quickly shouting a 'cya' and walking back into my room.

Everyone was sat in a circle, a empty bottle of coke in the middle. I sat down in the empty space left for me, next to Joy and Eddie.

"Where's the food?" Fabian said curiously.

"Nothing there to eat. All healthy." I lied, making a 'bleh' face at healthy. They laughed at my entertainment.

"Well, were playing truth or dare." Amber told me in a 'matter of factly' tone. I nodded with a smile on my face. Mara spun the bottle round and we all watched as the top landed on Fabian.

"So Fabes, truth or dare?" Joy asked, an excited spark in her eyes.

"T-truth." He stuttered cutely.

"Who was you first kiss?" She asked.

"Katie Lewn, Year 6." Fabian told her confidently. Before anymore questions were asked, he spun the bottle. We stared at it before it finally landed on Jerome.

"Jerome, truth or dare?" Fabian asked.

"Dare!" Jerry shouted. Fabian scrunched up his face in thought before speaking.

"I dare you to let the girls give you a full makeover, clothes and everything and where it for a full 30 minutes." We all murmured in agreement. That was a good dare.

"Fine! But tomorrow morning then." Jerome said. We all nodded before he spun the bottle. I let out a little gasp as it landed on Eddie and not me. Seems like all the boys were being chosen.

"Truth or Dare Edison?" Jerome asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss any girl for at least 10 seconds." Jerome stated.

* * *

**A/N - Heheheheh :P I left you with that! I'm pretty sure you all know who Eddie's going to pick :3  
On the note of a sequel, I'm not going to be doing one even though it is a good idea to have a one. It's only because I've started another story (1st chapter) and I really want to start that properly. And as most of you know, I do one story at a time so I have full concentration on it.**

**Shoutouts:**

**PatriciaSweet & Sibunalover123 - Sequel explained above and thanks :D**

**Angelgondevil69 - I hope the plan I've thought up won't disappoint you!**

**Osnapitzcori7110 - Well you deffo not slow since nobody's picked up on it.. not even me :P Love to know what it is though and I could use it ;3**

**Gosh I feel this story is close to an end D:**

**Read and Review My Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Kiss and Tell

Nina's POV

The room was suddenly filled with the voices of the boys, urging Eddie on. All the girls were staring at Eddie - waiting for him to make his choice.

"Guys.. Do I have too? Can't you pick someone for me?" Eddie said nervously. All the boys started booing but stopped as Jerome stood up they toned down considerably.

"Fine, we'll pick. And I pick... our dear little Nina." Jerome said, smirking while putting his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and looked over to Joy helplessly. She however sent me a teasing look as Eddie blocked my view of her. He crouched down next to me and whispered a quick sorry. But before his lips touched mine, I heard him mutter something else. _Finally._

Too say it was a good kiss is an understatement. I couldn't hear anything. The boys jeering or the girls gasping; it all disappeared. It all stopped as we kissed. I'm not going to be cliche and say there were fireworks or sparks, but there was something there. Butterflies scrambling my stomach and my brain loosing all sense. All too soon the 10 seconds were up.

I pulled away gently and sat normally, ignoring the heat rising up to my cheeks. Eddie sat back next to me his face flushed as the others continued teasing us.

"Calm it guys, it's Eddie's turn to spin now!" Joy cut in, saving both of us. Before Alphie could butt in, Eddie spun the bottle, the tip pointing at Patricia.

"Truth or Dare Trixie?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Truth." She answered, shaking it up a bit. A little dazed, Eddie seemed to be thinking.

"Guys, have you realized how easily we started trusting her?" He said. Patricia looked uneasy as he asked the question and backed away slowly.

"So, her truth is why should we trust you?" Eddie said. Joy looked at Patricia, giving her confidence. She then made eye contact with me before starting.

"You guys know everything I've done. I've told you that I feel SO guilty and I still do. I know what Caroline's planning and I know what she'll do. Nina I know I hurt you badly. It was a dumb move that I made to get revenge. At first I thought it would be a little messing around and then this thing turned out so huge! I know I hurt all of you by lying and deceiving you but hopefully you know that I never meant too hurt all of you this badly, especially you Nina." She ended.

There was a moment of silence. A perfect moment for Victor to say his Pin Drop speech. Everyone was mulling over her words. I shot her a full on smile while Joy got up to give her a small hug. Patricia herself looked quite proud of what she said. She reached for the bottle and spun it quickly.

"Truth or Dare Amber?"

"Um.. Dare!"

"I dare you too do the No Mirror Makeup Challenge and however you look, you must wear for the whole day - along side Jerome's dare." Amber stifled a gasp and nodded bravely. I yawned and looked at the clock. 00:28.

"Guy's I'm gonna get some sleep..." I said before leaning onto Eddie's shoulder.

"Night Nina!" They all chorused.

* * *

"WAKE UP NINA WAKE UP! WAKE UP NINA WAKE UP!" I groaned and burrowed deeper into my pillow. Well, what I think was my pillow. Then the banging started. This was their idea of a wake up call!?

"STOP THE NOISE!" I screamed still half asleep. The banging stopped instantly before starting again when they realized I wasn't going to get up. I smacked my pillow hard, but instead of giving way like normal I was met with a hard wall. Then it started moving, a low chuckle coming out of it.

"OMG! My pillows MOVING!" I screeched, getting up - finally awake. I rubbed my eyes before opening them properly to see Eddie looking at me laughing. I looked around the room to see everyone in a fit of laughter, rolling around on the pink bedroom carpet. I raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Have you all taken some kind of happy drug?" I said, completely serious. That however, caused them to laugh harder. I looked over to Eddie who just seemed to be grinning at the whole thing.

"Why don't you give your pillow a hug?" He asked me, stretching out his arms. I looked at him confused before understanding. I slept on Eddie last night. My face most of looked really confused or messed up cause one look at it and Eddie was on the laughing stock too. I looked at them before a small giggle escaped out of my lips.

I reached over to my bed side drawer and grabbed my video camera. I started recording the whole thing - up to the point when Trudy walked in with smoothies. However she tripped over Alphie's leg causing Trudy to go flying as well as all the smoothies landing on Amber, Jerome, Mara and Fabian. Everyone looked at them before another round set off while the smoothie covered people looked at it in disgust.

As soon as Fabian looked at me, his eyes narrowed to my camera. I quickly stopped recording, making the video save automatically and shoved it under my duvet.

"Guys were late to school!" Mara yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the guys quickly scrambled up, racing off to their rooms to get ready. However all the girls stayed behind and as the door shut behind Alphie we all burst out laughing again, except for Mara.

"We should be getting ready!" She said.

"Mara, we've got today off so Nina can get comfortable again!" Amber told her between laughs.

"NO SCHOOL!" I screamed.

* * *

**A/N - :D NEDDIE KISS! I was going to make Jerome pick another but I figured you waited long enough :3 I just want to make sure I say a massive THANK YOU! since this story is now my MOST reviewed story! 3**

**Shoutouts:**

**dark angel aka dementiajackson - hehe :3 You won't find out the plan till it happens :D**

**sibunalover123 -Yeah. Like Caro coming back and maybe Peddie getting involved and all that but honestly I don't want too. Maybe I'll change my mind, I'm not that sure. And yeah I did have a chapter with Neddie in but it was a bit to sudden and confusing so I took it out and replaced it. Lol, I should be thanking YOU for the great reviews!**

**angelgonedevil69 - I hope you were happy with this! The plan will come in soon ;3 **

**originalgirl11 - HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :D**

**guest - Yeah it was! I didn't actually realize! :3**

**artsoccer - Great question and I hope I answered it! **

**THANK YOU!  
Read and Review My Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Dares, Do's and Dont's

Nina's POV

"Amber, what happened?!" I asked, stifling my laugh, crushing my soft croissant as my hands turned to fists. Right now, we were having a late brunch since we got sidetracked. However two people were missing from the dining table and everyone was eagerly awaiting their arrival. Now that Amber had finally arrived, Jerome wasn't going to be too far behind. We did his makeover just before we started eating, being the kind people we are we let him take his time to show the others. But he looks like a rainbow threw up on him, thanks to Amber's glitter.

"I did the stupid no mirror makeup challenge, that's what happened!" She seethed, looking at us all. "I need to look in a mirror!"

"Yeah you do." I heard Alphie mutter under his breath. A giggle escaped from Joy's mouth and a low growl from Amber, hearing his comment.

"I know I look bad! Don't rub it in." She spoke softly, venom in each word. I chuckled under my breath before eating the remains of my squashed french bread. Amber had lipstick over her lips, eye shadow all over her eye and blusher everywhere. There was a black mascara trail from her eyes to her ear and her foundation was uneven. Her hair was alright. To save her trouble she had neatly managed a ponytail.

"So why aren't you guys in uniform yet? We need to go like now." Fabian said, getting up and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"We got no school." Patricia replied simply, biting into her toast. The girls continued to eat casually as the boys slammed their hands on the table, stood up and walked out the room; only to come right back in again, laughing while dragging in a pink-i-fied Jerome.

"I hate this." He stated, sitting down next to Mara. We had all merged our makeup kits together and each got a quarter of his face. Joy's part had half his lips blue, dark red blusher. My half has neon green lipstick and dark pink blusher. Amber's bit had orange mascara, purple eye shadow and green eyeliner. Patricia added yellow eye shadow, blue mascara and red eyeliner. Mara completed it all by adding the foundation and doing his hair - curls.

"God dude, you actually let them do that to you?!" Eddie laughed loudly, swearing quietly, clutching his sides. Alphie brought out his phone and started taking his pictures. Fabian had been clutching a jug of orange juice and now that he was laughing, the juice was spilling out, onto the table.

However all of us girls were sitting at the table normally. We already had our laugh when we made him dress up in or most pinkest things and made him do a photo shoot. Now that was something to laugh at.

"I can't wait for the 10 minutes to be over." Jerome grumbled.

"Well I have to wait a whole day!" Amber screamed. Jerome looked up at her and a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Wow Amber, looking good! Did you try something different?" He asked with fake interest.

"Shut up." She replied slowly.

"I think it's your eyes.. Whatever you've done really makes them pop." He continued, smothering his toast with strawberry jam. Amber stared at Jerome.

"Or is it your hair?" Jerome questioned. Amber picked up the jam and flung it at Jerome, covering his face in the sticky sweetness.

"Oh, it's on Millington!" He declared before launching the butter at her. She ducked, the butter flying square onto Fabian. He steadied the jug, before swinging it - making the orange juice fly out, landing on Mara.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alphie shouted before grabbing what he could and throwing them.

By the end I had learned three things.

A. Boys make good shields.  
B. I'm allergic to strawberry jam.  
C. Punishment is cleaning up the whole thing. (Should have known that Trudy wasn't that nice!)

* * *

"Okay, X Off Finals is in 2 days. What song, outfit and arrangement are we doing?" Ace started. Joy, Ace and I were sitting in Starbucks planning our routine for the Finals. Most people would think it's crazy that we waited till last minute to plan and rehearse for the _finals_ of something this big. But we all knew every song we've ever sung off by heart and we always believed in practice before the night.

"I really want to sing Backstabber." Joy said meekly, knowing who she wanted the song to be sung too. I nodded as Ace wrote it down.

"Hmmm, can we go for the arrangement so both of us can sing?" I suggested.

"Outift wise you two can wear the 'Girl Don't backstab' shirt and I can wear the one that has it back and front?" Ace added in, writing it all down as we nodded.

"So, how are you guys going to get away from seeing you House?" Ace asked as he tucked his notes away.

"Were going to let them see the real us." Joy and I simultaneously said. "Besides, it starts at 6pm, we'll have enough time to come and set up." Joy added in.

"Are any of you scared or nervous?" Ace asked us, eyebrows raised.

"Not really... I'll probably be a nervous wreck on the night though." Joy replied, clutching her mocha latte.

"With the plan that we've got, I'm ecstatic." I answered with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N - This was mostly a filler chapter... . Next chapter will be stuff. Following will be X Off. So 2 more chapters ;D **

**Shoutouts:**

**sibunalover123 - I'm not so sure about this chapter since it has nothing exciting in it :S Thank you! Your support is amazing :P**

**dark angel aka DementiaJackson - You has to wait 2 more chapters :P **

**angelgonedevil69 - :D Lol the plan will be revealed soon! And I wasn't gonna do anything with that recording.. but I have an idea now! :3**

**Love ya!  
Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Close Call

Nina's POV

"So should we skip the last two periods to practice?" I whispered to Joy. I kept my eyes on the whiteboard as the teacher continued to mumble on about the French Revolution. We had finally gone back to school after a week and a bit and we were all missing the freedom we had; even if most of it was worrying. Right now we were in our last period before lunch - History. The only good thing is that there we didn't get as much work as we weren't 'capable' because of our 'traumatic' experiences.

"Kay, let me text Ace." She replied, pulling her phone out slyly under the desk. I continued to look at the board, but my eyes were always on the phone.

_Ace, you up for rehearsals last 2 periods? - J _She sent the text before turning the phone over and covering it with her hand. I faintly heard the vibrating sound before Joy sneakily handed me her phone.

_Okay, pick you 2 up at lunch. - A _I gave her a nod and smile while handing back her phone. I started tapping my nails to a random rhythm while staring blankly. Who would want some career in History anyways? If it was Egyptian however... An annoying pain started up at the back of my head. I pressed my hand against it while resting my head on the table.

"Nina? Nina!" Someone called. I looked up to see everyone looking down at me, smirking. Grudgingly I picked up my bag and walked out the door without a single word. Everyone quickly caught up with me as Joy slung her arm into mine and Eddie grabbed my hand.

"So what's for lunch?" Fabian asked.

"Well I'm in the mood for nothing." I stated as my head started to pound. "So, I'm going to sit under that tree." I said, pointing over. They all nodded uneasily at my behavior and went to buy their food.

I sat down under the shade, hoping that the pain would lessen and took out my song writing journal. I flipped to the song we were going to sing: Backstabber. I started humming the tune under my breath to remember it, doodling in the margin like I usually do to take my mind of everything. I stopped abruptly when everyone sat down next to me. I quickly closed the book and shoved it in my bag. Joy had sat next to me and everyone made a circle around. She passed me a chocolate chip cookie.

"Eat it." She ordered.

"But..." I weakly started, but as I saw her glare I broke off a bit and nibbled at it meekly.

"Okay what's up?!" Eddie and Joy said simultaneously. They looked at each other, freaked out, before turning back to me.

"Headache." I murmured. Everyone stood up. Joy picked up my stuff while Eddie picked me up Bridal Style.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"Nurse." Mara answered.

"Okay..." I said before I dozed off.

* * *

"Guys she's waking up!" Someone said. I heard a clatter of shoes.

"Nina?"

"Huh?" Was my dumb response. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Gosh, you scared me!" I said laughing nervously.

"Your the one who scared US!" Joy sternly said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just passed out from drowsiness. I think it's the side affects from one of your tablets." Amber said smartly. I nodded and began getting up.

"You sure your not tired?" Patricia said.

"Yup. I might skip the rest of school though, just in case." I told them. "Joy come with me?"

"Yeah sure." The others grumbled about not missing school while I told the Nurse I was okay and walked out of school, laughing at the others. We were just in time as a bright blue car pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal Ace.

"Get in!" He yelled. We walked over and both got in.

"Gosh Ace, did you have to choose such a bright color?!" Joy asked, shielding her eyes in mock.

"Well Joy, he has to attract the ladies with something! If not his looks, why not his car!" I said teasing Ace.

"Not cool Nines, Not cool."

We soon arrived outside the X Off. We were allowed to use the rooms for practice if we didn't have our own. We walked in and straight into the room we always go in. Only to find Caro blasting a sleazy song and singing to it. We all stood in the door for a moment before I coughed loudly and obviously. Gosh that girl is crazy. Immediately she looked our way, her eyes narrowing, probably thinking why I'm still alive. She walked over to her iPod and turned down the volume.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed. "I thought you were in hospital, dying." She added on.

"Well this is our practice room if you've forgotten." Joy said in a 'duh' voice. Ace snickered at her tone. "And Nina's much better, no thanks to you!"

"Well you gave me the right's of Blax remember? That included Blax privileges. Plus it's a real shame. You have to live and watch me win now." Caro said, mocking Joy's tone.

"We agreed on the name - not everything. And were going to win." Ace told her.

"Too bad. Go find somewhere else!" She said sweetly before slamming the door in our faces. "Drop dead!" She said in a goodbye tone.

"Someones PMSing." Ace muttered. I let out a snort of laughter and raced down the corridor, checking all the rooms up to the last practice room, hoping it was empty.

"This is now Come and Go's new practice room!" I announced, bowing playfully.

* * *

**A/N - :D Next chapter is the X Off! The plan will commence :D Caro's back D: Gawd.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Lalaland - I think about 2 more plus a big A/N D:**

**Sibunalover123 - Lol, I'm not too sure about this one either. I mean sure it has Nina and Caro again! X Off finale!**

**Angelginedevil69 - Can you wait one more chapter? ;D**

**Yup, around two more chapters and a final A/N.. :(  
Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - The X Off Finale

Author's POV

"**Welcome to the end of the X Off! The final sing off between a former band split in two! Blax with Caroline Wood and Come and Go with Nines, J and Ace!"**

"God, Nina and Joy better hurry up. They're missing everything!" Amber whined. Immediately her voice was washed over with everyone's murmurs and excitement. Everyone in the school had been allowed free entrance to the finals and the whole Anubis House had decided to go to watched Caro crash and burn on stage.

"Believe me, they're not going to be missing much." Patricia said, smirking. She was glad that the lights had been turned off and the whole room was dimly lit by the strobe lights reflecting off the stage. Bright greens, vivid blues and vibrant reds fluttered across the room as everyone hushed quickly as the commentator spoke once again.

**"Too start the night off, we have Caroline performing first!"** He announced. Everyone seemed to move onto the edge of their seats waiting for Caro to walk out with confidence and start strutting her stuff but when nobody came they began to whisper. The commentator, looking confused, excused himself and ran backstage.

"The plans in action." Eddie conveyed. Alphie and Jerome snorted quietly before turning their attention to the stage - the prank they had planned for Caro unraveling backstage.

* * *

_**(30 minutes before**_** showtime)**

Nina's POV

"Did you do it?!" I whispered to Ace.

"Yup, four peppermint tic tacs in her water bottle, ready to go!" He saluted. I stifled a laugh before turning to Joy.

"Ready to act?"

"I was born ready." Joy replied before sashaying out the dressing room and straight into Caro's.

"Caro, can I borrow some water?" I heard Joy asking.

"No sweetheart, this bottles mine." Hearing Caro's fake sweet voice made me cringe but when I heard the tell tale sound of her opening the bottle I smiled.

"OMG! Caro! There's drugs in there!" I heard Joy screech. I pressed my ear to the door, to hear the splash of water hitting the ground. Caroline screamed. The door opened and I fell into the room. I looked up and grinned sheepishly at the raging Caro.

"You! You poisoned me!" She stated, pointing a fake nail at me. She fanned her hands in front of her face. "Gosh I'm already sweating when I'm feeling cold. Wait till management find out! You'll be disqualified for sure." She sneered - grabbing the water bottle and running away. Well as fast as she could in those stilettos.

"Mission Accomplished!" Joy proudly said, helping me up.

"Let's go and see what management think." I laughed, pulling Joy out the room; yanking Ace out ours.

* * *

We crept up against the wall, our breathing low.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS FAKE?! I KNOW THEY WANT TO POISON ME!" I heard Caroline's familiar high pitched voice. I signaled to the others and we carefully moved up the hallway to the main office.

"That is a very big accusation Ms. Wood. If your lying you could be the one disqualified." Leader of Management told her sternly.

"Fine, drink it. Go ahead, I'm not lying!"

"Ms. Wood, you do realize if this was a drug - you would be unconscious right now? Therefore I am sure that this is fake."

"But, they.." She trailed off.

"Caroline Wood, I have no other option but to disqualify you from the - "

"NO! Please don't! Let me prove myself! It's one more night! I swear!" Caro begged. We all heard a loud sigh from the room.

"Fine, this last night, last chance. No more mess ups."

"Comon let's go." I told the guys. J and Ace nodded and we quickly ran back to our dressing rooms. Ace slumped down on a chair while Joy rummaged around and found me a CD. She nodded at me before I walked out.

* * *

Author's POV

**"Sorry for that delay! Now please welcome Caroline Wood!"** Everyone clapped politely as Caroline strutted out in short ripped denim shorts and a scarlet tube top that came down to her belly button, her blonde hair fanned out behind her. Her stilettos gave her that final touch to tie her outfit together.

"I didn't know she was such a slut." Jerome whispered sadly to Eddie. He only shrugged as a reply.

_"Hey everyone! Tonight I'll be singing a song I wrote called 'I'm on a Roll!' Hope you enjoy!" _Caro said, blowing a few kisses to random guys and a wink at the judges.

The music started up but suddenly changed to a fast beat song that everyone knew. Caro looked around the stage lost and as the chorus came on she seemed to blow a fuse.

_It's an all night party that we getting in too_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

She pointed at the east wing and marched over. She grabbed somebody's arm and pulled them to the middle of the stage. Nina.

"Omg.." Mara trailed off.

"YOU! You little deceiving bitch!" Caro screamed before smacking Nina. The echo rang out into the silent room s the music was abruptly cut off. But Caroline didn't seem to notice.

"I tried EVERYTHING to get rid of you! But no. You ALWAYS have to be the center of attention! Gosh, you won't just drop dead will you! I tried making you hated at school using Patricia, scare you with the texts, drugs, overdose and even cutting off your life support machine in hospital but you always survived! God damn it!" She grabbed Nina by the neck and started choking on her as if her life depended on it. Immediately security guards rushed up on stage and forcefully took Caro of stage, handcuffing her.

Then all hell broke loose. Judges were being screamed at by parents, the pupils were whispering; rumors spreading quickly - Caro was fighting the the guards with no luck.

"You got it?" Fabian asked Eddie. Eddie shook his camera with a small smile.

"Got it."

**"Well... With that.. I give you Come and Go!"** The strobe lights washed over the stage as the three members waked on.

_"Hi guys! Were Come and Go. I'm Nina, Joy on Keyboard and Ace on Guitar! We'll be singing a song, we like to call 'Backstabber!' Hope you like." _Nina said before starting.

"Nina and Joy.. are part of a band!?" Amber screamed quietly to the others. Everyone looked shell shocked. All except Patricia.

"How come they never told us?!" Alphie said, looking dazed.

"They did want too! But they couldn't." Patricia piped up. All attention turned to her.

"You knew?!" Eddie said in disbelief. Patricia nodded. All of them stared up at the stage, watching the two girls do what they love best.

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone_  
_'Cause your little conversation's got around_  
_And look at what we all found out_  
_Lookie here we all found out_

_That you have got a set of loose lips_  
_Twisting stories all because you're jealous_  
_Now I know exactly what you're all about_  
_And this is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Oh girl, you're such a bad talker_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

They watched in awe at how comfortably they moved across the stage, swinging their hips in time with the beat - dancing around. Suddenly, being mad at them seemed to disappear. They were all happy that they were happy.

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that_  
_You waste your breath talking about me_  
_Got me feeling kinda special really_  
_This is what you're all about_

_Girl, you're such a backstabber_  
_Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating_  
_Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known_  
_And everybody knows it_  
_And everybody knows it_

_Everybody knows, yeah_  
_You're looking like a lunatic_  
_And everybody knows, yeah_  
_Everybody knows_

The applause was deafening. Most of the crowd were up on their feet screaming for more. The band however, bowed and ran of stage.

"Let's go backstage!" Fabian suggested. They carefully got out of their seats and made their way to the back.

"Nina!" Amber screamed, jumping into her BAF's arms.

"Joy!" Patricia yelled, copying Amber's actions.

"You guys aren't mad at us?" Nina asked them meekly after all the hugs were done.

"We were, but after realizing how important this was to you, were happy." Eddie said maturely. Nina walked up into his arms and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"LET GO OFF ME! MY DADDY WILL HEAR OF THIS!" Caroline squealed as she was lead out by the police.

"You kids got the tape?" One officer asked. Eddie chucked him the camera.

"Good job." He thanked before leaving with a pissed Caro.

**"The winner this year is quite obvious! With no competitor they have obviously won by default but they also gained 1,647,898 votes! Come and Go, get on stage!" **

"That's are cue!" Ace said, leading Joy and Nina on stage while the boys nudged a blushing Eddie making kissy faces. The band were welcomed by another round of claps and handed the trophy, along with a cheque.

**"Along with the trophy and money, they are being signed to Rain Records!" **The three winner's mouths dropped open before jumping into each others arms with happiness. Joy whispered something to Nina. Nina then nodded and poked the commentator.

"Could we just say something?" Nines asked. He nodded and handed over the microphone.

"Okay. All of us want to thank all of you for leading us this far. But J and I couldn't have done it without these special people. Anubis House, get your butts on stage!" Nina screamed into the mike. One by one the kids all appeared looking confused. They all turned to the screen behind them as a video started to play. The same one that Nina had recorded the other day. Joy took the mike.

"Without you guys, we couldn't have pulled anything off. And we both feel guilty about not telling you guys. So we hope to make it up to you by letting you star in our first music video!" Pretty soon, Nina and Joy were being squashed into hugs, their loud squeals of excitement combining with the crowds curiosity.

"Thank you." Eddie whispered to Nina before pressing his lips against hers.

A perfect way to end the night.

* * *

**A/N - D: It's over :'( Gosh... There will be a prologue and the massive A/N at the end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this... It has been my longest chapter EVER!**

**Shoutouts:**

**dark angel aka Dementia Jackson - Lol, she got sent to jail if that helps!**

**angelgonedevil69 - Hope this measures up to what you were expecting!**

**sibunalover123 -Awww :3 thats probably the most sweetest obsession ever! Yup prologue then D:**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Naturally, the Anubis Gang wanted the whole story of Nina and Joy. Ace was introduced properly and immediately he took a liking to the rebel Patricia, even if she helped Caroline at first. Eddie and Nina were finally a couple and things were finally looking up for the lot.

Nina's POV

"Wait, so she got 20 years in prison!?" Joy said shocked, sitting comfortably in Fabian's lap.

"Yup! She was charged for attempted murder and being in possession of drugs. I guess they added up." I told her, squeezing Eddie's hand for comfort. We shared a small smile before Eddie planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Are you guys going to keep doing that?" Patricia asked in fake disgust. I gave her a pointed look to where Ace's and Patricia's hands were intertwined. She saw me looking and gave me a small smile.

"Guys.. Have you noticed where were sitting? Were all paired up!" Amber squealed happily. Fabian and Joy were on the single armchair, Eddie and I on the sofa. Mara and Jerome were on the floor with Patricia and Ace while Amber and Alphie had the other couch. Everyone stared around.

"Man are we match makers or what?" Jerome said with a smirk on his face, looking at Mara.

"Dude, your way out her league." Joy teased. Mara blushed before shaking her head.

"I just can't believe you guys got signed!" Mara spoke in awe. The others agreed. "And we get to be in a music video!" She finished excitedly.

"Yeah Neens, when is it? What are we doing? What do we have to wear? If its orange or green that's a definite no! I'd be dead if anyone saw me wearing them, they irritate me so much! Maybe we could add some sequins? And glitter! Or make it pink! Perfection is in pink I swear! Do you think they might let u-"

"Amber calm down!" I said, cutting her mini rant. She nodded before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"And video wise, were thinking of doing our song **'Sunset Somewhere' **It'd be really cool to have neon dancers and stuff." Ace said, slinging his arm over Patricia.

"Omg I LOVE that song!" All the girls chorused. Alphie brought out his phone and our sing began to play. Obviously we all got up and started singing.

_Let's get it started_  
_I'm just a dreamer on a Friday night_  
_You know I want it_  
_Yeah I gotta gotta get it right_  
_Just a small town girl with West Coast dreams_  
_Gotta do a lot of driving in these skinny jeans_  
_I gotta get some sun, get some rays_  
_Wanna live my nights and waste my days, whoo!_

* * *

While the Anubis lot were joking around with Ace - Caroline was being dragged into her cell. She was being stationed in London Police Station before being driven with tight security to a mental institution. Despite her best attempts to escape, she was always captured.

"LET ME GO!" Caroline screamed fruitlessly, tugging on the guards arm violently. She simply received a swift smack and a cold glare.

"I'VE DONE NOTHING! LET ME GO!" She tried once again - biting the arm attached to hers. Again, the guard gave her a sneer before smacking he harder. Caro bit her lip, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her cheek. Finally she was thrown into a small steel cell. Caroline sat on the cement floor helplessly as she watched them lock her up. A tear escaped her eye which was quickly wiped away. She gave the room a once over. A bed and a toilet. That was it. She shivered and grabbed the bars.

This was her life now. For the next 20 years.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Eddie stop!" I laughed, running around the couch.

"Not until you admit I'm sexier that Taylor Lautner!" He screamed, lunging for me. I shook my head and ran into the kitchen, giggling. Opening up the fridge I grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Don't you dare." I said slowly, backing away as he came closer. "I have CREAM!" Eddie took one more step and I pressed down on the button. I somehow managed to style his hair and give him a beard.

"Well, don't you look charming!" I said, taking a bit of the whipped cream off. He glared at me playfully before taking out ketchup and mayo. I screwed up my face in disgust but as he walked closer, I ran for my life.

"Eddie no! I hate that stuff!" I yelled, running outside passing Alphie. "Hi Alphie, Bye Alphie!"

"Hey?!" He said confused. Then he saw Eddie run out. "Ohhhhh! You two have fun now!" He winked at us before leaving me alone.

"ALPHIE YOU TRAITOR!" I screeched hoping he could hear me.

"Don't be so harsh! Loosen up!" Eddie whispered before kissing me. "Everything's fine."

"Perfect even."

* * *

**A/N - This was smaller because its a prolouge.. Last Chapter guys D: I'm not going to do shout outs, that will be in the last A/N. **


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N**_

So. Where to start.. Okay. Thank you SO much to all that have read, reviewed, favourited or followed. It means a lot! This is my most reviewed story yet and I'm proud :D Even though I'm the writer it wouldn't be possible without you lot. 3 Now I'm not good with this sorta stuff... Let's see how it goes!

**Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson **- Thank You SO much! You've been supportive since the start all the way through. If you guys are reading any of this, it was Dark who created Caroline's character. So all credit of the amazing villain goes to her! :3 And yeah sure about making another character! I'll send you the stuff.

**SibunaLover123 **- You've been so encouraging! Thank you for your long reviews to urge me to continue :D Thank you, it means so much. And like Dark, if you want, you can make a character :3

**AngelGoneDevil69** - You only started reviewing towards the end, but I'm still glad you did! I love your reviews :3 Thank you, I don't get many people who think that, and when I do, it feels great :D And I agree, I hate when Authors do that!

^^^^^^^^  
Thanks to Reviewers:

gleemania123  
fnrutterhoa  
houseofanubisfan2  
dark angel aka demnita jackson  
angelgonedevil69  
Guest: Pebbles  
Neddiemaddian4ever  
artsoccer  
sibuna640  
corrintaylor  
glee clue rock1251  
luvme123  
fabinalsbetterthanfood  
justagirlwithwords  
guest:cool  
original11  
.on  
guest  
rocketgirllilly  
Guest: AnimeHOAHPJPop3  
waterfall15  
hoafan219  
allmenowandforever-33  
oznapitzcori7110  
winxgirl1997  
patriciasweet  
guest:christine  
kkthefemaleboss  
guest(1)  
camiac78361047  
Guest: Lalaland  
oceanblueseaeyes  
guest(2)  
guest(3)

Thanks to Followers and Favourites :3

**A New Story? - Well, as you know about the Life Of A Hidden Series, the next one will be Life Of A Hidden Spy. I'm not 100% sure whether I'll post that right away, or like I usually do finish the story I'm newly starting which is an Austin and Aly fanfic. Feel free to check it out :D If you are interested, PM me about making your own character for the story!**

**Once again, Thank you! **

**Until next time Connecters :(  
MyKindOfStories xx**

**~End~**


End file.
